Crisis On Infinite Roses
by ExactChase
Summary: Yet another alternate universe reaction story, but this time; instead of it all being centered around Jaune, it's centered around everyone's favorite cloak wearing scythe wielder; Ruby Rose! [Inspired By JC Of The Corn's story]
1. Angels Fall - Remnant 52

**A/N: I took inspiration for this story from the story Endless Possibilities For Jaune Arc by JC of the Corn.**

"Hey." A familiar voice bounced around in Yang's mind. "Wake up." The voice said. Yang began to slowly open her eyes, adjusting to the dim lights in the room she was in.

"Where am I?" She groggily asked, not recognizing the room. It was a plain room, with gray, steel walls. There were nine leather chairs in the room, facing a large screen that was mounted inside of the wall. The chairs looked like recliners, but seemed to be mounted to the ground. Most of these chairs were filled, all with people Yang knew; Team JNPR was there, as well as her father and uncle. The older gentlemen were still unconscious, but JNPR had already awoken. In front of Yang, stood her teammates, well, most of them anyway. Blake had been the one to wake her, accompanied by a confused and angry Weiss.

"I wish I knew." Blake said, responding to Yang's earlier question.

"Looks like a movie theater." Weiss said.

Yang's eyes widened as she began to frantically look around the room. She tried to get up, but found that, when her chair was reclined, she could not get up.

"Where's Ruby?" She asked her teammates.

"She wasn't here when we woke up." Blake said.

Yang pressed the button on the inside of the arm of her chair, and the seat began to sit up, putting down the foot rest.

Taiyang suddenly jolted awake on the other side of Yang, shooting up in his chair. "Daughter in distress!" He shouted.

The sudden shouting caused Qrow to jolt awake as well. And he punched Taiyang out of instinct.

Once the two teams managed to pull the men apart, Taiyang began to ask questions.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked. "Why are we here, and where is my Rose?"

The lights began to slowly dim, a voice coming from the speakers that were mounted on the walls, saying, "Please find your seats."

Having no other option, the nine reluctantly took their seats, the order being, Qrow, Taiyang, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, then Ren.

Text appeared on the large screen, "I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own… but for one or two significant events, exactly the same."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Qrow asked, taking a sip from his flask.

"And some of these universes revolve around the people you know. Some of these universes revolve around Ruby Rose."

"We're here because of Ruby?" Taiyang asked. "I would prefer to spend time _with_ my daughters. Not watching them."

 **The screen faded to black, fading in to show Jaune and Qrow sitting on a table, swinging their legs and looking bored. They were in what seemed to be a barn. It was covered wall to wall in all kinds of symbols and runes. The table they sat on was covered in all kinds of weapons.**

"Woah." Taiyang simply said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are expecting some kind of a fight."

"No kidding." Qrow and Jaune said.

" **You sure you did the ritual right?" Jaune asked.**

This raised a few red flags for everyone in the room.

"Ritual?!" Weiss asked.

"Seems like a summoning ritual." Blake added. They all gave her a weird look. "They have a lot of weapons, okay! I dabbled in a lot of things, and the occult is not one of them!"

 **Qrow gave Jaune a look.**

"I know that look." Yang chuckled.

" **Sorry." Jaune said. "Touchy, touchy, huh?"**

"Is it just me," Pyrrha said. "Or is Jaune's voice a lot deeper?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Sounds way deeper." Jaune said, trying and failing to imitate the growling tone of his counterpart.

 **As if on cue, a loud rattling shook the roof. Jaune and Qrow quickly armed themselves with shotguns and took positions on the far side of the room.**

" **Wishful thinking," Jaune said. "But maybe it's just the wind!"**

"Maybe it is!" Jaune cheerfully said.

 **The shingles on the roof lifted and lowered, and the lights began to flicker and pop, sending sparks flying in every direction.**

"Nope." They all said, popping the p.

 **The wooden door suddenly creaked and snapped open, revealing a woman in a trenchcoat. Her face could not yet be seen, as the sparks obscured it.**

"I'm guessing that is whatever they were waiting on." Yang said.

 **The sparks cleared for half a second, showing Jaune and Qrow her face.**

"Ruby?!" They all asked, shocked.

Taiyang chuckled. "You're gonna get your asses—"

 **A gunshot sounded off, colliding with Ruby's chest and tearing through her trench coat and suit.**

Taiyang let out a girly screech, much to everyone's amusement. Everyone except for Yang, that is.

 **But the gunshot did nothing, she just kept walking.**

"Um," Ren said. "What?" They all had varying levels of confusion, but all were very very confused.

 **They both unloaded into the woman's torso, but she did not go down. It didn't even slow her! Jaune now knew what she was now. The only thing he had ever seen take shots like that was a demon. She had to be a demon.**

"So, Ruby's a demon?" Nora asked.

 **Jaune quickly pulled out the only thing he had ever seen kill a demon; a knife given to him… by a demon.**

"Oh, no…" Pyrrha muttered. She didn't want Jaune to kill Ruby! But she also didn't want Ruby to kill Jaune!

 **But when Ruby got close enough to attack, she didn't. "Who are you?" Jaune gruffly asked.**

" **I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Ruby said in a gravelly voice.**

"This universe is making my throat hurt." Qrow said.

" **Yeah." Jaune said, pulling the knife back. "Thanks for that." He suddenly plunged the knife into Ruby's heart.**

They all gasped.

 **But Ruby did not fall. She seemed wholly unaffected by the stabbing, looking down at the knife, pulling it out and dropping it to the floor as Jaune stared at her with wide eyes.**

"So she's not a demon?" Jaune asked, confused.

"Guess not." Yang shrugged.

"Maybe she's something more powerful." Blake added.

"What?" Qrow asked. "Like Lucifer?"

"Don't even suggest that." Taiyang sternly said.

 **Behind Ruby, Qrow attacked.**

"Look out!" Nora shouted.

 **Without even looking, Ruby caught his weapon, swinging him around and touching two fingers to his forehead. Qrow crumpled to the ground.**

"Damn." Qrow said. "She's a fuckin' badass."

"Qrow!" Taiyang scolded.

"What?" The drunk bird man asked. "It's true!" Taiyang nodded in agreement and stopped talking.

" **We need to talk, Jaune." Ruby said. "Alone."**

"She certainly has my attention." Jaune joked.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, a threat obvious in the tone of her voice. Jaune was oblivious to this.

"Well, she just knocked a man unconscious with the touch of her hand and shrugged off four shotgun slugs." Pyrrha explained for her leader, fearing he would get himself killed with the wrong answer. Yang nodded in agreement, but narrowed her eyes at Jaune anyway. The blonde boy picked up on that threat.

 **Jaune was suddenly kneeling over Qrow, checking his pulse. He turned and glared at Ruby.**

" **Your friend's alive." She simply said.**

" **Who are you?" Jaune asked.**

" **Castiel." Ruby said.**

"What?" Jaune asked. They were all very, very confused. More so than before. This was Ruby, not someone named Castiel.

" **Yeah," Jaune said. "I figured that much."**

"So Jaune knows her, but hasn't met her?" Weiss asked.

" **I mean what are you?" Jaune asked.**

" **I am an angel of the Lord." Ruby/Castiel said.**

This threw them all for a loop.

"Ruby's… an angel?" Jaune slowly asked, confused.

"And her name is Castiel." Nora added innocently.

" **Get the hell out of here!" Jaune angrily said. "There's no such thing!"**

"Apparently there is!" Yang remarked.

" **This is your problem, Jaune." Ruby said. "You have no faith." Lightning flashed and on the wall behind her, the shadow of two large black wings could be seen stretching. The Lightning faded and the wings disappeared.**

"That's… awesome!" Yang cried.

" **Some angel you are," Jaune said. "You burned out that poor woman's eyes!"**

"That's significantly less awesome!" Blake added, just to tease her partner.

" **warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be…" She paused. "Overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."**

" **You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Jaune asked. There was a sudden flashback to a high pitched squealing smashing windows and ruining Jaune's hearing. Ruby nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume!"**

"What!" Blake shouted, unable to hear after that painful, ear bursting screech had damaged her faunas ears. Her hearing almost immediately returned, but the others laughed nonetheless.

" **That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong." Ruby said.**

"True visage?" Qrow and Taiyang shared a look. "That's not Castiel's real body, is it?"

" **And what visage are you in now?" Jaune asked. "Holy goth chick?"**

"Ruby's not goth." Yang scoffed.

"Yeah," Nora said. "But she looks the part." Yang couldn't help but nod in agreement.

" **This?" Ruby asked. "This is a vessel."**

Had any of them been drinking anything, they would have spit it out.

"A vessel?!" Taiyang angrily asked.

"Castiel is possessing Ruby?" Blake asked, somehow sounding both alarmed and calm at the same time. "Interesting." She suddenly pulled a pair of glasses and a notepad out of nowhere, jotting down this idea for a story someday.

" **You're possessing some poor bastard?" Jaune asked.**

" **She's a very devout woman." Castiel explained. "She actually prayed for this."**

A second imaginary spit take from them all.

"Ruby asked for that?!" Yang asked.

"The plot thickens!" Blake happily exclaimed, jotting this down too. This earned her a few hostile glares from the Xiao Long Family. "What?" She asked, looking up and seeing the glares. "Alternate universe!" She gestured to the screen. "Awesome plot!" She suddenly grabbed Yang's collar. "I can't let this go to waste!" She shouted. Yang simply turned away, with a look on her face that said, 'this bitch is cray-cray'.

" **Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Jaune demanded. Ruby frowned.**

" **I told you." She said.**

" **Right." Jaune paused. "And why would an angel rescue me from hell?"**

And a third imaginary spit take.

"Jaune was in hell?!" They all shouted in unison. Blake screamed internally and wrote that down too. "This would make an awesome paranormal romance novel!" She accidentally said out loud. "Especially if he hooked up with the angel!" Blake only realized her mistake when Yang's fist collided with her throat. She let out a sound like she had a hairball to eject, then turned to her partner. "I deserved that." She said simply. "An angel would never have any kind of relations with a person!"

 **Ruby stepped forward, her face just inches from Jaune's.**

"I take it back!" Blake shouted. "They fucking! Maybe not now, maybe not later! But eventually!" Yang treated her to another throat punch.

 **Ruby squinted her eyes and looked up at Jaune. "Good things do happen, Jaune." She said.**

"Are we sure that's not Ruby as an angel and not an angel as Ruby?" Jaune asked.

" **Not in my experience." Jaune gruffly said.**

Their hearts broke for the on-screen Jaune. They had no idea what he had been through, but they felt for him.

"His broken heart can be mended only by an angel." Blake declared.

"Blake," Yang said, facepalming and trying her hardest not to laugh. "I swear to God…"

" **What's the matter?" Ruby asked, staring into his eyes intensely. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"**

A collective gasp filled the room. They were all on the edge of their seats now.

 **Jaune said nothing for a few long seconds before finally speaking. "Why'd you do it?" He asked.**

Blake was furiously writing this all down at breakneck speeds, and loving every second of it. They all now eagerly awaited Castiel's answer.

 **Ruby took a few steps back. "Because God commanded it!" She sternly said. "Because we have work for you." And in the blink of an eye, Ruby disappeared, leaving Jaune to look around and wonder where she went as the screen faded to black.**

"I'm loving this already!" Blake declared. "This is awesome!"

"That was pretty cool." Taiyang admitted.

"Pipsqueak was a bit of a badass." Qrow added.

"That was cool, right, Renny?" Nora nudged her partner, who simply nodded.

"The idea of an angel having to use a person as a vessel because its true form is too much for any one person to handle is incredibly interesting, yes." Ren said.

"I thought they didn't leave enough room for the Holy Spirit!" Pyrrha added. "Five feet at all times!"

They all gave Pyrrha a look.

"I thought I was pretty cool too." Jaune meekly added, though not loud enough for his friends to hear.

"The integration of religion into a subpar soap opera is absolutely appalling in my opinion." Weiss commented, though no one cared.

"I want to see Ruby kick some demon butt!" Yang exclaimed. The screen promptly ignored her and began playing the next universe.

 **A/N: These are all the rage nowadays, but no one—at least no one that I've seen—has done one for just Ruby. No one's done one for anyone besides Jaune, really. I'm gonna try and do this and do it well. I usually don't write comedy, but when I have, it's usually been a reaction fic, so… I don't recommend checking my profile for those. They're not any good. Don't expect me to show up in this story either. I have two rules; no OCs and no Self Inserts. I've broken one of those rules because I needed to in order to move forward with the story I wanted to tell, but I will never break rule #2.**


	2. MONEY&FAME - Remnant 53

**A/N: Wow, this got a positive reaction. I got quite a few positive reviews, telling me to continue this—I will—and I even got requests. Which was a first for me. I don't mind requests, but I'll only do them if I'm able to do them justice. This is actually my fourth draft, by the way! Figuring out where I wanted to go after that was difficult. I'll probably end up coming back to Supernatural at some point, but not this chapter! This chapter we're doing…**

 **NEEDTOBREATHE**

 **THEN:**

"And some of these universes revolve around the people you know. Some of these universes revolve around Ruby Rose."

"We're here because of Ruby?" Taiyang asked. "I would prefer to spend time _with_ my daughters. Not watching them."

" **Who are you?"**

" **Castiel."**

 **NOW:**

 **Screen faded in on Ruby dressed in a black dress shirt with black jeans and a black blazer, and standing completely still in a dark room filled with smashed mirrors. Even though she was clearly in the line of sight of the mirrors, she could not be seen.**

"Vampire?" Blake asked excitedly.

 **Music could be heard playing over this. It suddenly bursted into a symphony of drums and a weird noise that could only be described as a twang.**

"Is this—?" Yang stopped. "Is this a music video?"

Blake shrugged dejectedly. "There's no more angel romance…" she sadly said. Yang put a hand on her shoulder.

"There wasn't any in the first place." The blonde simply said.

"Don't fall asleep." Blake mumbled to the blonde, who slowly removed her hand.

 **The camera revolved around Ruby, and she still didn't move, but when it returned to its original position, Ruby was holding a snub nose revolver and actually looked quite upset now.**

"Gun!" Taiyang shouted.

"Red alert!" Yang shouted back, pulling a siren out of nowhere and placing it on her head as she stood. It seemed to disappear as she sat back down.

" **I was sleeping with a loaded gun." She sang. Her face was emotionless, but her mouth moved still sang.**

"Honestly," Nora began. "Not surprised."

"She does sleep with Crescent Rose." Yang admitted.

"Really?" Jaune asked. Yang nodded.

"We tried to fight it." Taiyang told the boy. "But it's like a safety blanket for her, so I can't do much."

 **She suddenly looked down. "I was scared of all the things I'd done." She looked back at the camera and dropped the gun. "Yeah, I know I'm not the only one."**

That was alarming to them all. "This doesn't seem like a happy one." Jaune pointed out. Pyrrha looked over and almost smacked the boy for stating the obvious like that.

"Hit him." Taiyang told Pyrrha, appearing behind her in a black hood. "Strike him down and complete your training."

"Um, Mr Xiao Long?" Jaune asked. "You know I can I see and hear you, right?" Taiyang suddenly bolted, leaving only the cloak in his place.

 **The girl was suddenly in a crowd her friends, making her way out of it in slow motion. She looked downtrodden still.**

" **It's alright," She continued. This time her mouth didn't move, Yang's did, as she put a hand on Ruby's shoulder.**

" **It's alright," Weiss.**

" **It's alright," Blake.**

" **It's alright, now." Pyrrha.**

"This is really depressing." Yang simply said, somehow in a cheery tone. This earned a few concerned glances from her teammates.

"You okay?" Weiss asked. Yang nodded, a huge smile on her face as her empty eyes stared dead ahead. One eye twitched but no one noticed.

"I repress all negative emotions whenever I see that Ruby's sad." She said. "It's a natural instinct at this point. I can't help it."

 **The girl walked through what could only accurately be described as "the hood"**

" **I was chasing down a high again." The camera panned out as she walked, revealing that her hands were in her pockets. "Tryna take whatever I could get."**

"She's doing drugs." Nora loudly whispered to Ren.

"Nora!" Ren said.

"What? We were all thinking it!" Everyone silently nodded in agreement.

 **Cut to her sitting in a jail cell.**

" **But you know I had to pay for it."**

"It's drugs." Qrow repeated Nora.

" **It's alright." Taiyang said it this time, leading Ruby out of the cell. She turned the corner and there was Qrow.**

" **It's alright." He said.**

" **It's alright." Taiyang repeated, putting his hand on her shoulder. Qrow did the same.**

" **It's alright now." She suddenly jerked away.**

"That's only slightly creepy!" Taiyang added sarcastically.

"It's kinda cultish." Qrow commented.

 **Ruby was suddenly standing in a dark room. On one side was herself, on the other were her friends. "I know that you know," She sang into the microphone that had somehow appeared in front of her. "Everybody goes where the lights glow!" And like that, her friends disappeared, leaving Ruby to sing to the camera by herself.**

"Oh, Wow!" Yang angrily said, finally snapping. "Look, let's make fun of her crippling abandonment issues!"

"No one's making fun of anything." Weiss pointed out.

"Aren't you the one with the abandonment issues?" Blake asked.

"Shut up!" Yang shouted back.

" **What do you kids wanna know about now?"**

 **Ruby was back in the mirror room, but none of the mirrors were broken. She was throwing a picture at one of the mirrors in slow motion as the next line was sang. "I made enough to make a young gun proud!"**

 **Ruby hung her head in the smashed mirror room.**

" **Money and fame bring a girl to shame." She continued. "Ain't no doubt about it."**

"The amount of symbolism in this imagery is overwhelming and powerful." Blake said in awe.

 **The girl now stood atop a building.**

"Not sure I like where this is going." Taiyang said.

"Me either." Yang added.

"This is a rather stressful experience." Weiss said.

" **What do you kids wanna know about now? I found the bottom from the top somehow! Money and fame bring a girl to shame! Ain't no doubt about it!" She shouted. Someone suddenly pulled her from the ledge.**

"Oh, thank God!" Taiyang exclaimed, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. The rest of them did the same.

 **It was Ruby, and she was wearing the same thing her counterpart was wearing, but white.**

Blake fell out of her chair. "The symbolism!" She shouted. "The symbolism!"

" **Yeah, I've done some things that I regret." The white Ruby said.**

" **I was thinking I was fortunate." Said the first Ruby.**

" **Now I'm working just to pay the debt" The second Ruby sang back. The camera spun around them, before stopping on the first Ruby.**

"Nice cinematography." Ren added. They all looked at him in shock. "What?" He asked. "I happen to be a film connoisseur!"

" **It's alright," Black shook her head. Each time it was said. "it's alright, it's alright, it's alright now."**

 **White was now standing in front of a mirror, with Black being her reflection. "You never know until you're offered it," White continued. "But everybody's got a price, I guess. It's even lower than you think it is." She sang.**

Blake twitched on the floor. "Symbolism!" She repeated.

" **It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright now." Black finished, smiling and fading to become light grey.**

"Symbolism!"

Yang sighed. "Tell us about the symbolism, Blake." She said in a monotone voice. Blake was immediately in her chair.

"You see, the smashed mirrors with no reflection represents the idea that she doesn't see Ruby when she looks in the mirror, she sees someone else. Someone she doesn't wanna look at." Blake was talking faster than Ruby on a sugar high. "And the different color outfits represent the different sides of her. The light and the dark. The dark side was in control, and Ruby wants the light side to be in complete control, but when the dark side hands over the wheel, Ruby finds that while she still has a bit of the dark side at the wheel. This represents the baggage that she will always carry from her time letting the darkness control her." Blake breathed heavily as she leaned back, done with her little monologue.

" **I know that you know," Ruby continued singing, but now in a white room and with a huge smile on her face. "That everybody goes where the lights glow!"**

 **She sang the chorus in a very animated fashion, but never left the white room.**

"She seems happier now!" Pyrrha happily pointed out.

"Yay, no more depression!" Jaune cheered in monotone.

" **What do you kids wanna know about now?  
I made enough to make a young gun proud  
Money and fame bring a girl to shame  
Ain't no doubt about it!" She sang proudly.**

" **What do you kids wanna know about now?  
I found the bottom from the top somehow  
Money and fame bring a girl to shame  
Ain't no doubt about it!" **

**As the music played, Black and White appeared behind her, she turned and acknowledged them both individually before finishing out the song, the two behind her acting as backup singers.**

" **What do you kids wanna know about now?  
I seen the devil in the bright lights now  
Money and fame bring a girl to shame  
Ain't no doubt about it!**

" **What do you kids wanna know about now?  
I found the bottom from the top somehow  
Money and fame bring a girl to shame!"**

" **Ain't no doubt about it!" With that final line, Ruby crouches to pick up the picture she threw earlier, revealing it to be a picture of her and Summer. She smiled fondly as the screen faded to black.**

"Um." The girl's family said.

"Was that?" Yang didn't even finish her sentence. She knew the answer.

"That was Summer." Qrow said.

"Who?" Weiss asked. Blake leaned over and whispered into the heiress' ear, filling her in on the story.

"That was interesting." Ren said.

"Yes, very." Nora said in a very posh way, stroking an imaginary beard.

"Depressing." Was all Jaune said.

"I thought it was a good balance between the light and the dark sides of that version of Ruby." Pyrrha said.

 **A/N: So, chapter two. I spent all day trying to figure out what to do for this one. Idk how it came to me, it just did. And now it's here! See you guys next chapter! I still don't know what I'm doing!**


	3. Contact Redux - Remnant 54

**A/N: Alright, chapter three! I spent all day trying to come up with something for chapter two, but only found something at like 11 that night. I probably won't deviate from that, even though I have a list of ideas. I have what I think is a pretty good idea for a story outside of this. I'll write it whenever I finish this chapter. One last thing; Yang's affectionate throat punches are brought to you by aura: Without aura, she would have killed Blake in chapter one!Anyway, into the story!**

 **THEN:**

"We're here because of Ruby?" Taiyang asked

" **I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Jaune stabs Ruby in the heart. She pulls it out and drops it.**

"Is this a music video?" Yang asked.

" **Money and fame, bring a girl to shame. Ain't no doubt about it."**

 **NOW:**

"I'm kinda worried that this next universe is gonna be even more depressing than the last!" Yang worriedly said.

"Well," Nora said. "It could be worse. We could see a universe where she dies." There was an audible groan amongst them all.

"You jinxed it!" Jaune exclaimed, watching the next universe starting to play.

 **This universe started on a black screen, with Ruby's voice talking over the darkness.**

" **A message to the chairman of the oversight subcommittee." She said.**

" **Dear Chairman." She continued. "My name is Epsilon."**

"Epsilon?" Blake asked, very confused.

 **A blue hologram of Ruby suddenly appeared on the screen.**

Yang gasped. "She's an adorable little hologram!"

"Holograms can't die!" Nora pointed out.

" **Sometimes called Alpha. Sometimes Ruby… but you already knew that." The hologram said.**

"I think she's an AI in this one." Blake said.

"Good." Yang said. "No shipping. No death."

"What does the A stand for?" Nora asked.

"Artificial." Ren told her.

"What does the I stand for?"

"Intelligence."

"Ah. What does the A stand for again?"

" **Because if you are hearing this message, that means you must be heading the investigation of the incident at Beacon."**

"What happened at Beacon?" Taiyang suspiciously asked.

" **I believe I can make your job considerably easier." She continued. "Attached is all the evidence you could ever need to convict Cinder Fall. If you ever catch her, that is."**

"I think something bad happened," Jaune said. "And Cinder Fall is responsible. That makes sense, right?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Maybe whoever Cinder Fall is, she's the villain?" Pyrrha asked.

" **These documents also contain the stories of all the men and women who fought bravely to keep the school standing." She said, the screen now showing an image of Teams WBY and JNPR fighting hordes of Grimm on the school campus. It froze frame, but Ruby continued.**

"There was another Breach?" Weiss asked.

"It seems like it was much bigger this time." Qrow added.

" **They were unique individuals. I fought both beside them, and against them," she said.**

"She fought against us?" Yang asked. It only then dawned on her that an AI couldn't be her sister and her heart shattered. Blake realized the same thing, but kept the thoughts that followed that one to herself.

" **And…" Her voice almost broke. "Against them when I was supposed to be beside them."**

"Poor baby." Yang cooed, allowing her maternal instincts to kick in. "Bless her heart."

" **But in the end, they were my friends. And I will miss them dearly."**

"I take it we died?" Pyrrha asked.

 **As the image of her friends faded, Ruby finished out her monologue. "If this message seems a bit maudlin, or perhaps even over-dramatic, I hope you will excuse me. This is, after all," There was a long pause.**

They were all on the edge of their seats, waiting and eagerly anticipating the end of the sentence.

" **...the story of how I died.**

They all slowly turned to look at Nora, who nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

"We all make mistakes?" She weakly asked. Yang decided to let her off easy with three throat punches.

"However Ruby dies in this one, I'll make sure you suffer the same fate!" Taiyang told the ginger girl.

"What if she gets deleted?" Nora asked, desperately searching for a loophole.

"Then I delete you from existence." The blonde man told her.

 **Hard cut to Atlas androids marching into Beacon, firing at the students. Behind them, hundreds of Paladins.**

"Now that's what I call a real fight!" Nora excitedly shouted.

"Fortunately," Pyrrha added. "That could never happen at Beacon!"

" **One paladin we can handle," Jaune said, crouched behind a fallen pillar beside his partner. "But this. This is gonna be a bloodbath!"**

 **Ruby's small, holographic form suddenly appeared between the two. "Not if we shut them all down at once." She said. Jaune smiled upon seeing the AI. It meant her team wasn't too far behind.**

"How would you even do that?" Qrow asked, confused.

" **How are we gonna do that?" Yang's voice asked into her radio.**

" **We override their controls," Ruby disappeared from view, but Jaune could now hear her in his ear, meaning she had probably hacked into his team's** **scroll frequency. "But to do that… we'd have to go to the source." She said. They all looked to the giant Atlas cruiser in the sky.**

"She has to be joking!" Weiss exclaimed.

" **You're joking, right?" Weiss asked.**

"This is surprisingly accurate." Blake chuckled.

 **Blake suddenly coughed and the rest of them turned to see an airship that had crashed into campus. It was surprisingly still intact. More or less.**

" **Shotgun!" Nora called.**

" **Shotgun!" Jaune said, a second too late. "Darn!"**

They all laughed at the exchange.

"I kinda like this one." Yang said, before shooting a glare at Nora. "So far." The ginger girl laughed nervously.

 **There was a cut to them all on the ship. Ruby's hologram appeared again, but this time at her actual human size.**

"Wait," Weiss interjected. "If Ruby is an AI, then why is she still our leader?"

"If I had to guess," Taiyang began. "She was probably a robot clone without realizing it, but then her body was destroyed and so they put her into another robot that had a huge bomb in it. I'm assuming they disarmed the bomb, but once they set off an EMP to take down a power hungry fiend who wanted all the AI fragments, the body and the Alpha AI were both destroyed. But there was another AI called Epsilon that they managed to recover. But that's just my opinion."

"That's…" Blake began. "Oddly specific."

" **Nora," She said. "Pyrrha. Can you two guard the door?" They nodded and ran to guard the aforementioned door. They could all hear dozens of WF grunts marching their way as the mechanical door shut behind the women of JNPR. "This'll only take a moment." Ruby suddenly disappeared. As she disappeared, the door was suddenly torn in two as Pyrrha was thrown through by the Lieutenant. The remaining members of both teams got ready to fight as all the WF grunts rushed in.**

" **What do we do if we can't hold them off?" Jaune asked.**

" **Eh," Yang said. "We'll wing it."**

" **And… done." Ruby suddenly reappeared.**

" **Do your plans usually involve winging it?" Pyrrha asked the AI.**

"When don't they?" Yang asked.

" **You see," Ruby began. "Not winging it isn't exactly what we do here."**

"Accurate." The teens all said.

 **Jaune chuckled.**

" **It won't be easy." The boy said. "But we'll make it. We always do."**

" **I love you guys." Ruby said with a smirk.**

"Aw!" Yang cooed.

" **See ya on the other side, Rubes!" Yang said, launching herself into battle. Then, time froze.**

" **Not this time, sis." Ruby sadly said.**

"Wh-! What?!" Taiyang worriedly asked.

 **A small, green hologram of Ruby appeared.**

" **Are you sure about this?" It asked her.**

"I don't get what you're upset about." Qrow boredly said. "You were right."

" **I'm sure…" she said. "Start a recording for me, D."**

" **Recording."**

"I'm not sure I like this." Jaune commented.

"Me either." Yang agreed.

" **Hey guys…" She shakily began. "If you're hearing this then it means you did it. You won. You kicked the shit out of Adam's forces. I knew you could. But this is my last stop. See, when I came into this world, I was really just a collection of somebody else's memories."**

 **As she spoke, the camera slowly panned across each of her friends, still frozen for her.**

"I'm so confused." Yang said.

"Well," Taiyang began again. "Maybe she was created—"

"Don't Start." Yang simply said.

" **But with your help, these memories... they-they took form! They became my voice, my personality. And, after a while, I... I began to make brand new memories of my own. All of these things are what make me who I am…" She paused. "But they're also holding me back."**

"Why are they all so depressing?!" Jaune suddenly shouted.

" **I can't help you as Epsilon." She said. "But If I erase my memories… deconstruct myself…"**

" **The fragments I'll leave behind will have the strength to get you through this. I believe that."**

"Wouldn't it suck if she deconstructed herself and it didn't work?" Nora asked.

"Don't forget," Taiyang added. "I'm gonna deconstruct you after this!"

" **I wish that there was another way. But I'm leaving this message, as well as others, in the hopes that you'll understand why I have to go this time…"**

"There's always another way, kid." Qrow sadly said. "You never truly have to do something you don't want to."

 **As she kept speaking, it showed what was going on below, at Beacon. There was a long pause from her before she spoke again. "As a child, I loved fairy tales, but there are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after." She said. The screen was all black again, with Ruby standing in the center. Her form was starting to crackle.**

"Alright," Yang said. "Imma cry."

" **But the hero... never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference." She continued. "They'll never know if the day is saved… Sometimes they just have to have faith…" The sound of shattering glass is heard as she finally fragments herself. "Ain't that a bitch." Ruby finished her final message to her friends and it was over.**

"What's with the depression?" Jaune sadly asked. No one answered him, however. They were all too busy trying to keep Yang and her father from tearing Nora's skull out and beating her to death with it.

"That's not physically possible!" The ginger screamed, almost laughing madly.

 **A/N: That's chapter three. I wrote the base story last night and the reaction during school today. Gotta wait until I get home to publish it tho. All the bold and shit makes it so much harder to upload to FF on mobile.**

 **I also wanna add that in chapter one, Ruby isn't being possessed by Castiel, she is Castiel. The woman she's possessing is actually Jane Novak. And yes, I did plan for her to be called Jane before I wrote it. I just added the Novak part a few seconds ago in my head.**


	4. God's Not Dead - Remnant 55

**THEN:**

"And some of these universes revolve around the people you know. Some of these universes revolve around Ruby Rose."

"We're here because of Ruby?" Taiyang asked. "I would prefer to spend time _with_ my daughters. Not watching them."

" **Who are you?"**

" **I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."**

"Is this a music video?" Yang asked.

" **Money and fame, bring a girl to shame. Ain't no doubt about it."**

" **This is the story of how I died."**

 **NOW:**

 **The next universe opened on Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall standing in a dilapidated hospital.**

"Bad guys?" Nora asked.

"Bad Guys." Ren confirmed with a nod.

 **Torchwick was wearing an all black suit and so was Cinder. But Torchwick was chanting something. On the stairs behind them, Sun and Qrow could be seen quietly creeping around.**

"Sun?!" Blake asked, shocked to see the monkey boy.

"Yo?" The aforementioned suddenly appeared beside the raven haired Faunas, who promptly didn't question it. Yang quickly explained the situation to him, however. He was admittedly confused about it, but didn't let on. He shrugged with a smile. "Free movie!" He happily declared, quickly getting comfortable

 **Sun suddenly tossed a silver blade, which Cinder quickly caught. Roman then made a motion with his hand and the two were thrown down the stairs. Sun landed on a table, smashing it and groaning.**

" **Bit busy, gentlemen." Roman said in a gruff, British accent. "Be with you in a moment."**

"He wiped us out!" Sun exclaimed, exasperated. "Without touching us!"

"More angels, more angels, more angels." Blake quietly chanted.

 **Roman finished the chanting but nothing happened. "Hm." He said. "Maybe I said it wrong?"**

" **You said it perfectly." Ruby's scratchy voice from the first reality said. "All you needed was this." They camera panned over to reveal Ruby from the first universe.**

Blake loudly cheered, eliciting strange looks from the others.

 **The angel set down a jar of blood on a nearby table. Sun and Qrow scrambled to their feet, now knowing what Ruby had just done.**

" **I see." Roman said, smirking. "And we've been working with what?"**

" **Dog's blood." Ruby told him.**

"What?!" They all shouted.

"That's just wrong!" Yang said.

"Poor puppy…" Weiss sadly said.

" **Enough of these games, Ruby!" Cinder shouted. "Give is the blood."**

" **Game's over." Roman said. "Her jar's empty." A look of fear and panic began to spread across Cinder's face.**

"She's gonna get smited!" Blake happily yelled. They all looked at her weird, while Yang leaned over to Sun.

"She has an angel fetish." She whispered.

"I do not!" Blake hissed.

"She already wrote three erotic novels based on angel Ruby and Human Jaune." Weiss pointed out.

"What the fuck?" Taiyang asked.

"That is kinda weird." Pyrrha added quietly.

"Kinda?" Jaune sarcastically added, not liking being the main character in an erotic novel.

"Really weird." Nora corrected. Ren just nodded.

"You have your hobbies!" Blake shouted. "I have mine!"

" **So, Red." Roman said cockily, "How'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet?" There was a sudden white light that enveloped the room, and when it cleared, they saw Ruby standing there, with the same blade Sun had thrown embedded in her back. Jaune was holding the handle.**

"Noooooo!" Blake screeched, while the others just gasped.

 **But Ruby did not fall, she reached behind her and pulled the blade from her spine with a laugh.**

"Uh oh." Pyrrha said.

" **Exit stage Roman." Torchwick said, disappearing. Ruby threw Jaune across the room without moving a muscle and then turned to the terrified Cinder.**

"She bout to clap your cheeks!" Sun said with a laugh.

" **You let the demon go," Cinder said. "But not your own brother?!"**

"Whoa." Qrow said. "Pipsqueak has a brother?"

"All angels are brothers and sisters." Blake explained.

"Does that mean Weiss is Ruby's sister?" Jaune asked, earning Pyrrha's hand hitting the back of his head. Hard.

"Eh!" She scolded him like a dog. "Down, boy!" He glared at her and she giggled. He grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Can we talk about the fact that a woman is calling herself Ruby's brother?" Sun asked. Blake quickly explained the concept of vessels to him and they moved on.

" **The demon I have plans for." Ruby said. "You on the other hand…" The red head snapped her fingers and Cinder exploded into red mist.**

"Jesus Christ!" Sun shouted.

"What the fuck?!" Qrow asked. Needless to say, they were all shocked to see someone explode like that.

" **So, I saved you." Ruby said to Sun, Qrow and Jaune with an angry smirk.**

" **Sure thing, Rubes." Jaune cautiously said.**

"I think Ruby's gone full wacko." Nora pointed out.

" **You doubted me." Ruby slowly said. "Fought against me. I was right all along."**

"No!" Blake sadly said. "Their relationship!"

"Didn't exist." Sun quietly added. Blake rewarded that remark with a haymaker.

" **Okay, Ruby, you were." Sun said. "We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you, okay?"**

"Defuse?!" The two Xiao-Longs shrieked.

" **What do you mean?" Ruby asked him.**

" **You're full of nuke," Jaune explained. "It's not safe. Let's just get those souls back to purgatory, alright?" He nervously smiled as he said this. Ruby scowled.**

"Wrong move, Vomit boy." Sun laughed. "Clap his cheeks!"

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked, earning laughter from almost all of the people in the room. No one explained it to her. Blake laughed evilly.

"Yes. Clap his cheeks, angel girl." She mumbled.

" **They belong with me." Ruby simply said.**

" **They're scrambling your brain!" Sun shouted, only to get thrown at the wall and knocked unconscious.**

"Only cheeks that are getting clapped are yours!" Jaune laughed, pointing at Sun, who crossed his arms.

" **I'm not finished yet." Ruby said. "Cinder still had many followers, and I must punish them severely."**

"Here's to hoping that Jaune is one of her followers!" Blake said.

"Not that kind of punish, you pervert." Yang told her. She shrugged.

"I see no difference."

 **Jaune looked sad to hear that. "Listen to me." He said. "Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you…"**

Blake honestly shed a tear and so did Jaune. Blake because ships and Jaune because it seemed like he was losing his best friend and he could feel it. Alternate reality or not.

 **Jaune got a little choked up to hear this. "Please, I've lost Pyrrha." He sadly said.**

"Wait, What?!" Pyrrha asked.

"No!" Blake shouted. "Not my ship!"

"Well, Pyrrha is out of the way, I guess." Yang joked.

"No." Taiyang sternly said.

" **I lost Nora. I lost Ren. I can't lose you too." He told her. "You don't need that juice anymore. Get rid of it."**

Jaune really didn't like this universe. It was all about his friendship with Ruby falling apart.

" **You're just saying that because I won." Ruby angrily said. "Because you're afraid!"**

"Don't smite him!" Blake sadly shouted. "Don't smite my ship!" Jaune said nothing to this. It seemed like in that universe, Ruby was truly gone.

" **You're not my family, Jaune." She told him. "I have no family."**

That made each and every one of them extremely sad. Especially the girl's real family.

"My ship!" Blake cried out, clutching her chest.

" **I am your new god." Ruby declared. "A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your god."**

Blake perked up. "Yesssss!" She shouted. "Finally!"

"I don't think she means it that way, Blake." Yang said.

" **Or I will destroy you."**

The universe faded out and Yang looked at the deflated Blake with a look that said; 'Told ya so!'

Sun patted her back. "I'm sure they'll hook up in at least one of these universes!" He said, earning a glare from Ruby's entire family. "Or they won't." He added. "She may never have a boyfriend in any of these universes—! Not that she's not capable of getting a significant other, but she'll probably just hold out for the right person For a long time! Not that she'll die alone or anything, she—"

"Sun." Yang said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just stop. Before I hurt you." He nodded.


	5. Cleaning Up The Town - Remnant 84

**THEN:**

"And some of these universes revolve around the people you know. Some of these universes revolve around Ruby Rose."

"We're here because of Ruby?" Taiyang asked. "I would prefer to spend time _with_ my daughters. Not watching them."

" **Who are you?"**

" **I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."**

"Is this a music video?" Yang asked.

" **Money and fame, bring a girl to shame. Ain't no doubt about it."**

" **This is the story of how I died."**

"She has an angel fetish."

" **I am your new god. Bow down and profess your love unto me."**

"YES!"

 **NOW:**

"I hope we get a funny one soon!" Nora happily said. They all nodded, agreeing with the hyper ginger.

 **The next universe began to play, showing Ruby walking into a hotel, wearing a beige jumpsuit with "ROSE" written on the chest. She had on a light grey belt with black rubber gloves neatly tucked into it. She had elbow pads as well, and was wearing some strange contraption on her back. Flanking her on either side; Jaune and Ren, wearing the same outfits.**

"What," Taiyang suddenly said, "are they some kinda cosmonauts?"

" **Hey!" Ruby loudly shouted, "Anybody seen a ghost?"**

"I'm betting on ghost exterminators," Qrow told Tai.

"You're on!" Taiyang said. They all knew Taiyang was about to lose this bet. Ruby had just given it away.

 **A pretty lady walked by. Jaune and Ren watched her go, appreciatively. Ruby somehow saw this and lightly tapped them both in their stomachs. It was a subtle thing that happened, and none of the viewers noticed.**

 **Weiss suddenly walked up, seemingly panicked.**

"Chill out, Weiss!" Yang said with a huge grin. It took them a minute to realize what she had said, earning a loud groan from them all.

 **Ruby threw an arm around Weiss as they walked and talked, "Thank you for coming so quickly!" She said, "The guests are starting to ask questions and I'm running out of excuses."**

"So," Weiss began, "I'm like a hotel manager?"

"And you called Ruby, Ren and I as exterminators?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe someone saw a cockroach up on twelve." Taiyang offered.

"Must be some cockroach." Qrow quietly said.

"Bite your head off," Taiyang joked.

" **Has it happened before?" Jaune asked, sticking his head in the gap between Ruby and Weiss.**

Most of them chuckled at how ridiculous Jaune was being.

" **Well, most of the original staff knows about the twelfth floor; the disturbances, I mean." Weiss said.**

"Tai was right about what floor," Qrow chuckled.

" **But it's been quiet for years! Up until two weeks ago. It was never, ever this bad, though!" She said.**

"So cryptic." Blake pointed out, "What are they exterminators for?"

"Ghosts." Qrow said, "it's so obvious. Ruby gave away the answer!"

" **Did you ever report it to anyone?" Ren asked.**

"Why would they?" Weiss asked. "That's bad for business!"

" **Heavens no!" Weiss declared.**

" **Oh, no." Ruby quietly and sarcastically said. "You kidding?"**

"Ruby seems to take after Dad a lot more in this one." Yang pointed out.

"The sarcasm is strong," Sun added.

" **The owners don't even like us to talk about it!" Weiss told them. "I hope we can take care of this! Quietly! Tonight!"**

"Quiet isn't exactly our style." Ren said, earning an amused look from the others.

" **Don't worry," Jaune said, "we handle this sort of thing all the time!" The three of them walked over to the elevators, where Taiyang could be seen, waiting for an elevator in a trenchcoat and fedora.**

"Hey!" Taiyang pointed out. "I'm in one again!"

" **What're you supposed to be?" Taiyang asked, "Some sort of cosmonaut?"**

They all loudly laughed. That was almost exactly what the man had said upon first seeing them.

" **No," Ruby said, "we're exterminators. Somebody saw a cockroach up on twelve."**

The laughter continued at Taiyang's apparent clairvoyance.

" **Must be some cockroach." Taiyang said, looking them up and down.**

" **Yeah," Ruby said. "Bite your head off, man."**

"Have you seen this before?" Blake asked. "You're not cheating are you?" Taiyang shook his head, laughing.

 **The elevator finally arrived and they all stepped on, but Taiyang did not.**

" **Going up?" Jaune asked. Tai shook his head.**

" **I'll take the next one."**

"I'm gonna check into another hotel." Taiyang added. "No way am I staying there!"

 **The doors closed and they began to go up.**

" **You know it just occurred to me that we haven't had a completely successful test of this equipment." Jaune suddenly said.**

"We're gonna die." Jaune commented.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Pyrrha said.

"Besides," Nora began, "It's an alternate universe, anyway."

" **I blame myself." Ren said.**

" **So do I." Ruby added.**

The older men found this absolutely hilarious, while the others found it a little amusing.

" **No sense in worrying about it now." Jaune said. They all seemed to ignore Ruby's sarcastic comments, but that only made them funnier.**

"We're gonna die." Jaune said again, this time, everyone agreed.

" **Why worry?" Ruby asked. "Each of us is wearing an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on their back?"**

"You're gonna die," Blake said, turning to Jaune.

" **Yep." Jaune said. "Let's get ready. Switch me on."**

"They're so dismissive of how realistic Ruby is," Yang said with a chuckle.

 **Ren hit a switch on the contraption on Jaune's back, then backed into the corner, getting as far away as possible. Ruby looked mildly concerned.**

"Ruby just doesn't give a shit." Sun laughed. They all laughed in agreement.

 **As they stepped off the elevator, Ren switched on his pack too. Ren and Jaune looked rather defensive as they walked, while Ruby walked about rather nonchalantly. A chambermaid suddenly rolled her cart up behind them, and Ren and Jaune fired their new equipment at the cart, sending huge streams of proton its way.**

The room exploded into shocked laughter.

"Little on edge," Qrow commented.

"Just a little," Taiyang added.

" **Whoa whoa whoa!" Ruby shouted, "Hold it!" There was a brief silence, as the chambermaid looked over her flaming cart.**

" **What the hell are y'all doin?" Yang asked.**

"An accurate reaction from Yang," Blake commented.

"Anybody could have given that reaction and it would have been accurate!" Yang added.

" **We thought you were someone else!" Ruby called, as the others apologized and turned around, oblivious to the fact that she was attempting to put out a fire with Windex. The audience didn't notice either. I pointed that out just for you. You'll never see the movie the same again.**

"I have several questions," Jaune said, holding up a single finger.

"Me too, kid," Qrow said, taking a swig from his flask, "Like, are we part of some cosmic coincidence, or is there a God? Ya know, with a plan for us and stuff… I don't know, kid. But it keeps me up at night." There was an extended silence from the audience, before anyone spoke again,

"I was talking about the universe we're watching." Jaune told him.

"Oh."

"What was all that stuff about God?" Taiyang asked.

"Nothing," Qrow quickly said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jaune offered.

"Nope."

"Ya sure?"

"Yup."

" **Successful test," Ruby said.**

They all laughed. Everyone except for Qrow, who was still having an existential crisis.

" **I guess so. We should split up," Jaune offered.**

" **Good idea," Ren said.**

"Awful idea." Jaune commented.

"People who split up die." Yang pointed out.

"Exactly."

" **Yeah," Ruby said, "we can do more damage that way."**

"Is Ruby supposed to be her dad or Yang?" Blake asked.

"Both." Qrow told her.

"That explains a lot." Blake said.

"I've actually said that before," Yang told them.

"So has Tai," Qrow explained.

Weiss rolled her eyes and Pyrrha giggled because the writer completely forgot about those two, and Sun? Sun was there too.

 **They each walked off in different directions, but it followed Ruby, because while in the OG film, it followed Ray and Jaune is based off of Ray, this isn't another Jaune fest. This is Ruby's story, Goddammit! The red girl walked about aimlessly, until Jaune's voice called from down the hall, "Rose! Rose!" Ruby quickly ducked behind a wall, and a few seconds later, a loud crash was heard.**

"Ruby does not wanna deal with ghosts and stuff," Jaune weakly laughed. He was afraid of ghosts… and stuff.

 **And then the ghost appeared and Ruby's eyes widened. It was just down the hall, and wasn't moving. Whatever it was, it was a green, translucent potato, with arms and a face.**

"G-g-g-ghost!" Jaune shouted, earning a laugh from the others at his expense, but no one dared make fun of him verbally, however. Pyrrha was there. They would just make fun of him later.

 **Ruby slowly unhooked her walkie talkie, "Come in, Jaune," She very slowly and quietly said.**

" **Ruby! I saw it! I saw it! I saw it!" Jaune shouted back.**

"He sounds too excited about a ghost to be Jaune," Weiss said.

"Yeah," Nora agreed. "Jaune doesn't get excited, he gets less scared." Nora was the only one not afraid to mercilessly make fun of Jaune, because Pyrrha was afraid of her.

" **It's right here, Jaune," Ruby said, "it's looking at me."**

"Run!" Taiyang suddenly shouted, actually afraid for the alternative version of his daughter.

" **He's an ugly little spud, isn't he?" Jaune asked. Ruby paused.**

" **I think he can hear you, Jaune," She said.**

They all laughed at Ruby's 'Oh, shit' moment, but the laughter soon ceased.

 **Ruby let out a long winded scream as the beast barrelled towards her. It cut to Jaune running his way to her.**

" **Rose!" He shouted, "Rose!" He founded the corner and saw Ruby, laying on her back like a turtle, drenched in something. "Rubes! What happened? Are you okay?!"**

They were all on the edge of their seats, unsure if what she was covered in was blood. Or something else.

 **Ruby spit out slime, "He slimed me," she said, defeated.**

They all laughed, relieved that Ruby was okay.

" **That's great," Jaune declared, "actual physical contact! Can you move?" Ruby responded by rocking back and forth on her pack.**

" **I feel so funky," Ruby told him.**

The room was in hysterics. This was the funniest thing any of them had ever seen.

"Ask and you shall receive," Jaune said, patting Nora's back with a laugh.

" **Jaune!" Ren's voice came through the walkie talkie, "Come in, Jaune!"**

" **Ren," Jaune said, excitedly, "I'm with Ruby! She just got slimed!"**

"I don't think that means what you think it means," Yang told Jaune, who didn't quite get what she meant.

" **That's great," Ren said, disinterested, "save some for me! Get down here right away, it just went into the ballroom!"**

 **There was a cut, to them all walking into the ballroom, as Jaune lingered back to talk to Weiss, "If you and your staff will just stay out here, we'll take care of it!" He said, disappearing back behind the door.**

"I think the discretion ship has sailed," Blake said.

"Yup," Tai said, "about four and a half hours ago."

 **They poked their heads through a curtain, as Jaune scanned the area with an odd set of goggles, but stopped on the chandelier, where the ugly spud was flying around, making airplane noises.**

" **There it is," Jaune said, "on the ceiling!" Ruby poked her head through next, looking up at the ghost, "That's the one that got me," She said.**

"It's like a mob hit!" Qrow said, laughing, "That's the one who got me, boys! Get 'em!"

 **They all stepped out from behind the curtain in a rather nonchalant manner.**

"You know," Sun said, "for people who haven't even tested their equipment, they seem so unimpressed."

"It only adds to the comedy!" Nora pointed out, giggling.

" **Throw it!" Jaune told them. They fired at the chandelier, but the ghost flew away and it began to fall, making a loud creaking sound as it did. Outside, Weiss looked worried, jumping as she heard the crash. She tried the handle, it was locked. "I did that!" Jaune whisper yelled, "I did that, that's my fault!" Ruby patted him on the shoulder.**

" **It's okay," she said, "the table broke the fall."**

The two older guys thought this was the funniest thing they'd ever heard, and the youngins found it pretty amusing as well. Nora was laughing hysterically.

"If she acted like this in real life," Sun said, "I'd always want to hang out with your team, Blake!" Blake nodded with a laugh.

" **There's something very important I forgot to tell you," Ren suddenly said.**

" **What?" Ruby asked.**

" **Don't cross the streams," he told her.**

" **Why?"**

" **It would be bad," Ren said.**

"How bad?" Jaune asked, worried again.

" **I'm fuzzy on the whole, good-bad thing," Ruby said, "What do you mean, 'bad'?"**

" **Try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light."**

"That sounds extremely painful." Yang said.

" **Total protonic reversal." Jaune** (and Blake) **said. There was a long pause.**

" **Alright," Ruby finally said, "That's bad. Okay, important safety tip. Thanks, Ren."**

 **Ruby commanded Jaune go right and Ren go left. She suddenly called for Jaune to fire. The ghost screeched and bolted, and Ruby called for Ren to fire. Ren destroyed the buffet table.**

"Ah!" Taiyang said, watching the food explode, "What a waste!"

 **The creature bolted behind the bar, but Ren kept firing, even as it flew away. Ruby shouted at him to hold it, and he only stopped when the bar was completely destroyed.**

" **Nice shootin', Tex!" she jokingly shouted. Ren looked at the bar with wide eyes.**

"Damn," Qrow simply said.

 **Outside, Weiss was talking to a guest, telling her that the venu would be available shortly, "I assure you, Mrs Van Hoffman," she said, "there is nothing wrong with the room, it will be ready as soon as all of your guests arrive!"**

"No it won't," Weiss sighed.

"It's kinda destroyed," Pyrrha pointed out.

" **I need some room for the trap," Jaune told the others inside, "give me some room!" Ren threw a table and outside, Weiss heard the crash, sending a bellhop to get a key.**

 **Inside, Ruby put her hands out, "Wait!" She commanded, they waited for what she was about to say, "I've always wanted to do this," Jaune chuckled as Ruby grabbbed the tablecloth and pulled on it hard, effectively knocking over everything but the flowers. "And the flowers, are still standing!" She announced, much to her team's amusement.**

"She has actually told me that she really wants to do that," Yang commented. "I doubt she'd have a reaction that funny, but I wanna see her do it now." They all agreed that when they returned, they would have Ruby attempt that trick.

 **Jaune threw out the trap, and Ren fired and hit the beast, wrapping his beam around it. Ruby did the same, and they began to slowly lower it down.**

" **Maybe now you'll never slime a girl with a positron collider!" Ruby shouted.**

"I'm gonna use that," Sun announced, "I don't know when, but I'm gonna use that!"

" **Rose," Ren said, "Shorten your stream, I don't want my face burned off,"**

"Words to live by," Jaune said. Ren nodded, and the two high fived.

" **I'm opening the trap now," Jaune said. "Don't look directly into the trap!" He opened it.**

"Why can't they look into it?" Blake asked. The others shrugged, and so did the writer, in real life. Because no matter how many times he's seen this movie, he still doesn't fucking know why they can't look at the trap.

" **I looked at the trap, Jaune!" Ren said, his eyes widening. Jaune ignored him.**

They all laughed.

" **Closing it!" Jaune announced, and they all looked away. The beast was sucked in, and the trap pulsed with blue electricity.**

"They did it!" Nora excitedly shouted, as the universe faded away.

"That was interesting," Weiss said.

"That was pretty funny," Yang corrected.

"It was enjoyable," Blake agreed with a chuckle.

"I'm upset it's over," Taiyang said.

"Me too," Qrow agreed.

"I'm gonna use that stuff," Sun declared.

 **A/N: Just in case you somehow don't know what this is based off of, it's based off the 1984 movie;** _ **Ghostbusters.**_ **This was fun to write, hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Castle On The Hill - Remnant 56

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long, I've been busy with life and working on writing something for something other than fanfiction. Anyway, here's your story!**

 **THEN:**

"And some of these universes revolve around the people you know. Some of these universes revolve around Ruby Rose."

"We're here because of Ruby?" Taiyang asked. "I would prefer to spend time _with_ my daughters. Not watching them."

" **Who are you?"**

" **I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."**

"Is this a music video?" Yang asked.

" **Money and fame, bring a girl to shame. Ain't no doubt about it."**

" **This is the story of how I died."**

"She has an angel fetish."

" **I am your new god. Bow down and profess your love unto me."**

"YES!"

" **He slimed me. I feel so funky."**

 **NOW:**

Taiyang was still laughing loudly as the next universe faded in.

 **This universe opened on a younger Ruby sitting in a grassy field. Music was playing softly in the background.**

"Another music video?" Pyrrha asked.

"Music is nice. Hopefully this one is a happy one!" Jaune said, his voice full of hope.

" **When I was six years old," Ruby began singing, and they saw what looked like Team RWBY sprinting down a country road. Racing maybe. Ruby was winning, of course, and Weiss was just kinda walking behind them, "I broke my leg."**

"I think this one is about friendship!" Nora happily said. Sun groaned, and Blake smacked the back of his head lightly.

" **I was running from my sister and her friends," Ruby continued. The video cut to an older Ruby, driving. "And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down."**

Yang chuckled fondly, "That actually happened." she quietly added.

 **Ruby cracked a small smile, "I was younger then, take me back to when," it cut to a wide as Ruby's car sped down a one lane road. The same road from earlier.**

" **I found my heart and broke it here," she sang, cut to RWBY standing around in a park, as Yang suddenly appeared with drinks. "Made friends and lost them through the years," JNPR joined RWBY as she said this.**

"She has a nice voice," Weiss suddenly noted. They were shocked that Weiss had said something nice about Ruby. It wasn't that she disliked Ruby, she just held her leader to a much higher standard than everyone else, and often pointed out every little imperfection in what the girl did so that she could be better. The heiress wasn't being mean, she was just trying to help. She would never admit it, but Ruby was her best friend, after all.

" **And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown," Ruby continued. The Ruby they knew was driving now. WBY filled the car, and they sang wordlessly, drowned out by the music. They couldn't tell what they were singing, but it definitely wasn't the same thing Ruby was singing over them, "I'm on my way! Driving at ninety down those country lanes!" Wide of RWBY driving.**

"Drive safely please!" Taiyang instinctively said.

" **Singin' to Tiny Dancer!" Ruby added, "And I miss the way you make me feel," RWBY was leaning against a brick wall, talking and laughing. "And it's real!" Cut to RWBY sitting and watching the sunset (think of the end of Volume 2) "We watched the sunset, over the castle on the hill." The camera panned over Beacon.**

"This makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside," Yang fondly said with a smile. Almost everyone agreed.

" **Fifteen years old, and smoking hand rolled cigarettes," Ruby continued. It showed her driving alone again.**

The room kinda froze. Ruby had never smoked before, at least they didn't think so.

"No smoking!" Taiyang ordered.

"It was just one," Qrow quietly mumbled. Taiyang pimp slapped him.

"No smoking!" He repeated.

" **Running from the law in the backfields," it cut to Ruby and Yang sprinting through the forest outside their house, laughing.**

"In our defense," Yang began, "It was a mall-cop."

"What did you do?" Taiyang asked.

"Somebody was hitting on Ruby in the mall. I broke his kneecaps. They cops were upsetty sketty."

"Wait," Jaune said, "So this stuff actually happened?" Yang slowly nodded, as if to emphasize his stupidity.

 **It cut to a much older Team RWBY drinking and laughing together. "And getting drunk with my friends."**

"She looks twenty-one there," Qrow quickly said, stopping Taiyang from shouting again. Taiyang just sighed and shook his head.

" **Had my first kiss on a Friday night," It showed Ruby and… Jaune?! Kissing.**

They all turned to him. He put his hands up, "Nope," he said, "Not yet, at least."

"Keep it that way, vomit boy," Yang nearly snarled.

" **I don't reckon that I did it right,"**

That earned a giggle from the room, and lightened the mood. Jaune no longer felt as though his life was in danger.

 **Back to Ruby, but now she was walking alone and singing.**

" **But I was younger then," she continued. "Take me back to when… we found weekend jobs, when we got paid; we'd buy cheap spirits and drink them straight."**

"Lotta alcohol." Nora suddenly noted.

"For the record," Weiss stated, "I would never participate in an act as disgusting as getting inebriated." There was a long pause.

"Now you're just using big words to make yourself look more sophisticated." Blake suddenly said.

" **Me and my friends have not thrown up in so long, oh how we've grown." Ruby sang.**

"For the record," Yang said, "I have no way of knowing this, but if I were to drink—and I haven't. Ever—I wouldn't ever vomit from it." Taiyang just narrowed his eyes at her.

" **But I can't wait to go home." Back to Ruby driving. "I'm on my way!" She nearly shouted. "Driving at ninety down, those country lanes! Singin' to Tiny Dancer, and I miss the way. You make. Me feel. And it's real. We watched the sunset, over the castle on the hill!" Cut to Weiss walking away from RBY with her father dragging her. Ruby made a noise that was a cross between harmonizing and whistling.**

" **Over the castle on the hill!"**

 **She made the same noise, but ended it by raising the pitch.**

" **Over the castle on the hill!"**

 **Again, made the same noise, and the music began to calm. It cut to RWBY, JNPR, Sun and Neptune. Sun's arm was around Blake and Neptune's around Weiss.**

"There I am!" Sun happily said. "Finally, things are interesting!"

" **One friend left to sell clothes," It zeroed in on Pyrrha.**

" **One works down by the coast," It zeroed in on Sun**

"Ruby considers me her friend?" Sun loudly asked.

"You're friends with Blake," Yang said, "So yeah." Sun shrugged and went back to watching.

" **One had two kids but lives alone." Blake.**

" **One's brother overdosed." Weiss.**

"Whitley dies?" Weiss asked. She paused, "Never liked him. But he is family."

" **One's already on his second wife." Jaune.**

"Boy," Qrow laughed, "you a playa." Jaune shook his head.

"I would only remarry if one died!" He corrected. "Oh."

" **One's just barely getting by," Yang.**

"This got real heavy, real fast." Sun suddenly spoke up.

"Oof." Was all Nora said.

"Oof indeed." Ren added.

" **But these people raised me." Ruby added.**

This made every person in the room smile.

" **And I~~~ can't wait to go home." Cut back to Ruby kneeling over something as she sang, as if she was talking to someone on the ground. The music was still fairly relaxing. "And I'm on my way, I still remember, these old country lanes." She suddenly stood as she shouted the next verse, "When we did not KNOW the answers!" She turned and there was her team, she joined them and they walked away as Ruby's disembodied voice finished the song.**

" **And I miss the way you make me feel, it's real. We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill!" It slowly panned to reveal that Ruby had left a rose on her mother's grave.**

"Who's that?" Jaune suddenly asked.

"Quiet." Taiyang gruffly demanded. Pyrrha put two and two together and whispered what she had gathered into Jaune's ear.

 **Ruby made her harmonizing noise again.**

" **Over the castle on the hill!"**

 **Again, with a whoop ending it.**

" **Over the castle on the hill!"**

 **The music faded and the video ended.**

"That was uplifting at times," Pyrrha said. The others nodded.

"I liked it." Yang added.

"Coulda done without certain elements." Taiyang simply said. Qrow nodded.


	7. Sweet Dreams - Remnant 57

**A/N: As I started writing this one, I got a review suggesting that I do this. What's with you guys and reading my mind?**

 **THEN:**

"And some of these universes revolve around the people you know. Some of these universes revolve around Ruby Rose."

"We're here because of Ruby?" Taiyang asked. "I would prefer to spend time _with_ my daughters. Not watching them."

" **Who are you?"**

" **I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."**

"Is this a music video?" Yang asked.

" **Money and fame, bring a girl to shame. Ain't no doubt about it."**

" **This is the story of how I died."**

"She has an angel fetish."

" **I am your new god. Bow down and profess your love unto me."**

"YES!"

" **He slimed me. I feel so funky."**

" **I'm on my way, driving at ninety down these country lanes. Singing to Tiny Dancer!"**

 **NOW:**

 **This universe opened on a shot of a bee buzzing around a flower. Its wings came to a slow and sudden stop, and a familiar red boot stepped into frame. Techno music began to play as the camera panned up to reveal Ruby.**

"Another music video?" Yang asked, "so soon?"

 **She was looking at a little note card and eating a Twinkie. On her right was JNR, sitting in a bullhead and laughing as it landed. They were frozen as well.**

"I think we're gonna get to see Ruby's semblance from her perspective." Qrow said, sitting up. He had always been curious as to what Ruby saw when she activated her semblance. Now he Luke get to know.

 **Ruby turned to her left and saw Beacon. It was beginning to implode from the subfloor.**

" **Oh, crap." She mumbled.**

"Holy shit." Taiyang simply said.

 **Ruby suddenly disappeared, leaving both the notecard and the half eaten Twinkie floating there. The notecard slowly spun to show that she had been studying.**

" _ **Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree?"**_

 **Ruby was suddenly in the vault, at the heart of the explosion. On the opposite end was Goodwitch, Ironwood and Qrow.**

" _ **I traveled the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something."**_

 **Ruby ran towards the explosion and moved the shrapnel around a bit before quickly turning and grabbing Qrow. The camera stayed on the man's face as she zipped out with him.**

 **It wasn't a flattering face at all.**

Taiyang laughed loudly at Qrow's shocked face on the screen. So did Yang.

"You look like you're blowing the invisible man!" Nora loudly laughed. Taiyang stopped for a second before joining her in loud laughter.

" _ **Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you!"**_

Qrow and Taiyang looked at each other for a second before shrugging and returning to watching the show.

 **Ruby zipped back into the vault, grabbed Ironwood and zipped out, then did the same for Glynda.**

"Ruby's semblance is so cool!" Jaune suddenly said, "I wish I could be as fast as her."

"Yeah," Yang said. "It's also why she can eat as much as she does."

" _ **Some of them wanna abuse you. Some of them want to be abused."**_

 **The explosion was now tearing up through the bottom of the school grounds, as Ruby ran through the nearest buildings to the vault. They saw her in the library, where the floor was coming up and a wall was coming down on a young boy. Ruby grabbed the boy and then grabbed a girl who was standing on the exploding floor and zipped them both out.**

 **The music began harmonizing and Ruby stopped at the bottom of the exploding stairs. She looked up and saw a student listening to music.**

 **Ruby bounded across the exploding floor as the music continued.**

" _ **Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree?"**_

 **Ruby grabbed the girl and zipped her out before going up the stairs and grabbing Blake from a table. She effortlessly tossed the faunas out of the window.**

"Why do I get thrown?" Blake quietly asked.

" _ **I traveled the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something."**_

 **Ruby sprinted into the exploding bathroom and checked under each stall before going to where Cardin was fixing his hair with a small comb.**

 **Ruby plucked the comb from his hand and ran her hands through his hair, purposely messing it up before she zipped him out too.**

The students laughed at this. The adults were confused, but didn't ask.

" _ **Sweet dreams are made of this."**_

 **Ruby zipped into the lunch room, where a girl was standing next to a now smashed fish tank. Ruby looked around before grabbing a pitcher, scooping the fish and the water up in it and placing it in the girl's hands before zipping her out.**

"She even saves the pets," Pyrrha pointed out.

"This is really cool," Sun commented.

" _ **Who am I to**_ _ **disagree?"**_

 **Ruby ran to a classroom, where Port was giving a boring lecture about his youth, as the wall exploded behind him. Ruby zipped all the students out, one by one. One kid dropped his soda when Ruby grabbed him, so Ruby returned and quickly chugged it before moving on.**

"She's gonna take a long nap after this," Taiyang chuckled.

" _ **I travel the world and the seven seas."**_

 **In the dorms, Ruby walked in to find Weiss calmly sitting at a desk as the wall slowly came towards her, and Yang sitting on the bed throwing the dart. Ruby positioned the dart to hit the center of the board—**

"Best little sis ever," Yang declared, "of all time."

— **and grabbed Weiss.**

 **She then returned for Yang, and Zwei. The corgi was eating a pizza they had seemed to have left out.**

"How many times have I told you not to let Zwei eat pizza?" Taiyang asked. Yang shrugged and Tai gave up.

" _ **Everybody's looking for something."**_

 **Ruby ate the pizza, but left Zwei with one slice in his mouth as she ran him out to where the others were.**

"You're gonna crash soon if you aren't careful," Qrow warned.

 **Ruby moonwalked into the next room, where team CFVY was lounging around.**

Taiyang laughed at the moonwalk. No one else did.

 **Ruby grabbed their curtains and created a net on a tree with them. They seemed to have been a bunch of curtains tied together, because they were huge.**

" _ **Sweet dreams are made of this."**_

 **Ruby tossed CFVY out and ran onto the roof, where a boy was attempting to kiss a girl. Ruby gave them a weird look before tossing them both off the roof.**

Blake clicked her tongue, "Not the only one to get thrown!" She happily said.

" _ **Who am I to disagree?"**_

 **Ruby suddenly stumbled across Sun, and simply wrapped him in a mattress from the nearest dorm and tossed him out.**

"I'm gonna try that." Sun simply said.

"I'll throw you." Yang added.

" _ **I travel the world and the seven seas."**_

 **Ruby bolted into another hallway, kicking open a door to reveal a room with two more students. Ruby struck a heroic pose—**

"She's adorable." Taiyang said.

— **and then tucked them under her shoulder and kicked a table that seemed to fly in from one of the dorms.**

" _ **Everybody's looking for something."**_

 **The table flew out the window, shattering it. Ruby leapt on the table and rode it out.**

"B.A.M.F." Nora said.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"BAMF."

"It means," Ren began. "Bad—"

"That's enough!" Weiss interjected.

" _ **Sweet dreams are made this."**_

 **Ruby had a wicked grin on her face as she backflipped off the table and began running along the archways. Ruby set those two students aside and caught Blake, who she placed among the other students.**

"Blake gets all the special treatment," Yang grumbled, "she got to fly and Ruby caught her."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I vomited soon after." Blake reassured her partner.

" _ **Who am I to disagree. I travel the world and the seven seas. Every—"**_

 **The music suddenly cut and the explosion happened in real time. All the students she had thrown hit the curtains she had draped over the trees, with the exception of the two on the roof, who landed in the pond near Beacon's entrance.**

 **Sun fell from his mattress and the rest of the students looked around in a confused fashion.**

" **Wow." Ruby half-whispered, looking at the exploded school.**

"What a reaction." Qrow said.

"Wow." Sun mimicked.

 **JNR finally arrived, quickly jumping from the bullhead as Blake could be seen vomiting a few feet away.**

"Told you."

" **What happened?" Jaune asked, "Where's Pyrrha?" Ruby looked around.**

" **Pretty sure I got everybody." She said. The universe faded out here.**

"Oof." Nora said.

"Big Oof." Ren added.

"Pyrrha dead." Jaune said.

"Oof." Pyrrha simply said, surprising her friends, "What? It's an alternate universe! Who cares what happens to me in an alternate universe?" The all nodded in agreement, and the chapter ended.


	8. Fare Thee Well - Remnant 58

**The next universe began with Zwei watching a rumbling dumpster in a dark alley.**

"Zwei!" Weiss said happily. She loved that corgi. Blake tried to ignore the dog, but his eyes were staring past the screen and into her soul.

 **Ozpin soon popped out of it with a sandwich in his hand.**

"Professor Ozpin?!" The students asked in unison.

"Why's he dumpster diving?" Weiss asked, sounding disgusted.

"No kidding." Qrow added.

 **He was elated to have found it.**

" **Oh! Pastrami!" He giddily shouted, "maybe." He went to take a bite, but Zwei whined, reaching for the sandwich, even though he knew it was out of his reach. Ozpin stopped and looked at the corgi.**

"Feed him!" Nora said, threateningly.

"Starve him!" Blake said angrily.

 **Guilt immediately washed over his face and he gave the sandwich to the dog, smiling happily as he lapped up the meat in second.**

"Zwei will remember that." Yang suddenly added in her best narrator voice.

 **Oz then dipped back in the dumpster, sifting through wrappers and garbage. He quickly became agitated, grunting as he tossed the trash about.**

" **I give up!" He suddenly shouted.**

"Dude. You searched for like five seconds!" Jaune pointed out.

 **Then, he and Zwei were in a bar.**

"I'm confused." Taiyang and Sun announced in unison.

 **Zwei was laying calmly on the bar, but Oz was a bit more confused. "I have a feeling we aren't on Remnant anymore." He thought aloud.**

"What gave you that impression?" Pyrrha asked, lacking any and all sarcasm.

"Yeah, I mean, that's a bar." Qrow said. "We have plenty of those on Remnant."

 **He turned around and saw someone sitting at one of the booths. The only thing visible other than their hands was a mug that read; "Number One Mom!"**

 **Ozpin slowly walked towards the person and soon found that it was none other than—**

" **Ruby Rose?" The aforementioned girl gave him a polite wave,**

"Why does she have a mug that says 'mom' on it?" Taiyang asked, unamused.

" **What's going on? What is this place?" He asked.**

" **It's a bar." Ruby told him. Actually—"**

" **It's not just a bar, genius! It's one of the big guy's constructs. I'd know His work anywhere. We were besties, ya know."**

" **I wouldn't exactly say—"**

"Figured it out." Sun declared. "She's God's secretary."

"Dude." Yang said, giving him a rather confused expression, "how does that make any sense to you?"

"None of this makes any sense to me."

" **This is a punishment, isn't it?" He asked, sadly sitting down with a look of boredom on his face. "For my sins. A limbo where I get to spend eternity in a crappy bar with a hack writer!"**

 **Ruby was clearly offended by this, "Dude—"**

" **Sorry, not just any hack writer—a prophet of the Lord! Give me a break." He slammed his head down on the table and Ruby just looked at him in stunned silence.**

"She's a prophet!" Yang shouted at the monkey faunas, "Ha!"

"That sounds a lot like a human secretary." Sun loudly said.

"Sun. You're digging a hole so deep, she's gonna use it to hide your body later. Shut up." Blake told her friend.

" **You really think I'm a hack?" Ruby said, sounding vaguely hurt.**

"That's it." Taiyang said, "Oz dies."

"Different universe!" Qrow quickly cut in.

"Can we talk about the fact that she's a published writer?" Blake asked.

"I wonder what kinda books she writes?" Nora asked, despite having been completely neglected by the author for way too long.

"High impact, sexual violence. Probably." Blake said.

"Blake," Sun said, "what the fuck?"

" **I have trudged through your complete oeuvre. – published and unpublished. Of the metric ton of books I've read in my lifetime, Supernatural didn't even crack the top ten... thousand. Respectfully."**

" **You didn't like any of it?"**

" **No."**

" **Not even Home?"**

 **He shook his head.**

" **Or All Hell Breaks Loose?"**

" **Ugh! Way too much melodrama. And then you put yourself in the story? God!"**

"If she's a prophet." Ren said, "and she put herself in the story she was writing, it's probably safe to assume she was writing stories for God?"

" **Okay. That's fair," she said, seeming permanently discouraged.**

"Oz dies." Qrow and Taiyang said together.

"Different universe!" Yang said.

" **Mildly constructive. Still doesn't justify you burning one of my books, though."**

Tai turned to Qrow, "How long before interdimensional travel is possible?"

"I don't know," Qrow slurred out, "But I am going to find out!"

" **What are you talking about?" He asked, genuinely confused.**

" **You were monologuing to Blake and you threw one in the fire." She said nonchalantly. Ruby shrugged and he still looked confused.**

" **How do you know about that." He asked. Ruby looked as though she just remembered that she had forgotten something.**

"That's… odd." Weiss commented, confusion evident in her voice.

" **Oh! I'm sorry!" She said, "I always forget. People can't see me unless I want them to."**

"But he clearly can see you." Jaune remarked. He was more confused than he'd ever been in his life.

 **Ruby pulled a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere, and handed them to Ozpin. "Here, visual aid. Put these on. It'll help."**

 **He didn't take them, confused.**

" **Go on. Do it." She encouraged, "It's a whole thing." He reluctantly took the sunglasses and put them on. Ruby mimed flipping an invisible switch, and suddenly, she was glowing a pure white light. Ozpin was visually shocked.**

Qrow and Taiyang looked at each other and shrugged, summing it up to her eyes.

" **You." He whispered. "God. You've come back!"**

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha said, "But what?"

"Secretary, huh?" Blake asked Sun, who decided it would be in his best interest to shut his fucking trap.

 **He dropped to a kneel, and clasped his hands together. Ruby stopped glowing and gave him a confused and concerned look as he spoke faster than even she had ever done. "I didn't mean what I said about Supernatural! It's underrated—due for a reboot! And this bar? Not at all crappy! Just like the one in Cheers! Everybody knows my name!"**

Ruby's family chuckled, finding it hilarious that he now seemed to be begging for Ruby to have mercy on him.

 **Before he could continue any further, Ruby gently pulled him to his feet.**

" **Okay, yeah, please. All the kneeling and stuff, it's always made me deeply, deeply uncomfortable. Just don't use the G-word okay? Just-Just call me Ruby."**

" **Ruby?"**

" **Ruby."**

" **I'm gonna need a stiffer drink." Ruby sighed as she watched him walk away uncomfortably.**

"I don't know what I expected from Ruby as God," Weiss slowly said, "but it wasn't… that."

"That would explain how all her socks are…" Yang paused, " _Holy_!"

"Yang no." Blake quietly said.

"Yang yes!" The blonde shot back.

"I swear to God…" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't use the G-word. It makes her uncomfortable!" Jaune said all too seriously. They thought he was joking. He wasn't.


	9. Iron - Remnant 59

**A/N: Sorry for my prolonged absence, I'm in college now and updating anything regularly is kind of a hassle. I've been working on a few stories for months now, and have made no progress. Hell, this chapter's subject took two days to write, and that's without the reaction bits. Anyway, this is just me saying "don't expect too many updates just because you got one. I am working on more, but they are coming slowly."**

 **This universe opened with a shot of a woman's hand, lying nearly lifeless against a stone floor. The hand is seen wearing a leather bracer with what appeared to be a shattered blade beneath it.**

"Oh?" Blake said, intrigued, "It looks like they're employing the use of non-linear story-telling to grab the audience's attention in the first few seconds."

"Those aren't real words," Nora skeptically said, "you made those up so you could sound smart."

"Those are real words, Nora." Ren cut in.

"I smell a conspiracy…" Nora quietly murmured to herself.

 **Drums played as the camera panned up to reveal a grey, beaked hood. Cut to the grey-hooded figure, lying on the ground as two soldiers approach. The woman stirs, but is hauled to her knees before she can do much else.**

"Looks like pipsqueak went and got herself caught." Qrow grumbled.

"Again." Yang chimed in.

"Again?" Taiyang asked, "What do you mean, 'again'?"

"Another time." Yang expertly sidestepped the question.

 **Cut to the two soldiers dragging the hooded woman along the stone floor, accompanied by countless other guards.**

 **Cut to a panning crane shot above the woman, tilt to reveal a rather peculiar looking emblem engraved in the ground. The emblem of The Assassins.**

"Assassins?" Weiss asked, "Sounds like a barbaric cult!"

"Is she always like this?" Qrow tiredly asked his niece. Yang twisted her hand back and forth.

"Only half the time." Yang replied.

 **A man's voice began to sing over the drums, "Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away," he sang. Cut to reveal that these guards are dragging this woman from a castle. As the camera continues its slow pan, the band plays on, "Where innocence is burned in flames." Fade to black.**

 **Cut to white, fade in on Ruby standing on a boat. She's the woman in the grey hood.**

"Just me, or does she look old?" Jaune asked.

"Never ask a woman about her age!" Weiss cut in.

"No, yeah, she looks older." Pyrrha agreed with her leader.

 **The boat bounces against the waves, sending water splashing up at the boat. "A million mile from home, I'm walking ahead." Fade to a wide shot of the boat, fighting against the volatile waves of a storm. "I'm frozen to the bones, I am…"**

"Looks like a travel montage!" Yang declared.

"Yeah," Jaune said, "but where is she going?"

 **Fade to an extreme wide of Ruby, walking alone in a plateau. "A soldier on my own," Fade to Ruby, walking among the ruins of some ancient structure. "I don't know the way."**

 **Fade to Ruby climbing a cliffside, "I'm riding up the heights of shame." She pulls herself up and it fades to her, crouched on that same cliffside. "I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest." Fade to a dark, snowy landscape. Not a living thing in sight, even the trees are dead. Slow jib down to reveal, Ruby standing there. "I'm ready for the fight, and fate."**

"Wherever she's headed, looks like she's arrived." Qrow observed.

 **Ruby is suddenly struck with an arrow, just as an orchestra begins to play. She jumps, startled, grabbing the arrow with one hand, she looks around, searching for whoever fired that arrow.**

Qrow and Tai's eyes widened, mainly in anger, but also in amazement. She'd taken that arrow like a champ, and only looked pissed.

"Someone's gonna die." Qrow mumbled, getting comfortable to watch the death of whoever fired that arrow.

 **Cut to an over the shoulder of Adam Taurus, striding in on a ledge above the huntress. She glares at him and breaks off the arrow.**

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me!" Blake suddenly shouted. The others were shocked by Blake's sudden outburst, but just let the girl vent. "That dickhead?! Goddammit!"

 **Adam is soon joined by what appears to be a small army. Slow pan to reveal more soldiers, lining the ledge above. Cut to Ruby, letting her paludamentum fall to the ground with the arrow.**

 **Ruby suddenly bolts forward, accompanied by some faster paced music and singing. "That sound of iron shots," She jumped at a man, taking him to the ground in slow-motion.**

"This is gonna be fun!" Qrow declared happily.

 **It suddenly sped back up and she rolled into a landing, "Is stuck in my head," running forward once more to duck under an axe/spear combo and stab its wielder in the chest with a wrist blade.**

"So badass!" Yang shouted.

"It's barbaric, is what it is!" Weiss announced, as if anyone cared.

 **She pushes his head down and rolls over his back in slow-motion. "The thunder of the drums," She spins around and stabs another in the throat. She grabs his axe, "dictates, the rhythm of the falls," and spins around with it, narrowly missing another axe coming down at her. She stabs her attacker in the stomach with the stolen axe, "the number of deads," she drops the axe and sidesteps to catch another man's hand, deflecting another axe with his sword. "The number of the horns," Ruby kicked the knee of the second man, and twisted the arm of the first man to slam his sword through his back, emerging from his chest.**

The group winced, "That looked like it hurt." Jaune pointed out. They all nodded in agreement.

" **Ahead," The crimsonette immediately ducked down, centimeters away from another axe being swung at her. "From the dawn of time to the end of days," the man tried again to strike at her, but she caught his axe, pushed it back and used both hands to break his neck. Yet another man leapt on her back, wrapping his hands around her neck. Another goes in for the kill, chopping his axe at her. She breaks free just in the nick of time, causing the axe to hit the one who was holding her in the shoulder, "I will have to run away." She headbutts the man with the axe, pushing him away and blocking an attack from a sword. She first hit him in the arm he held the sword, then in the face.**

" **I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste," One man ran up behind Ruby while another swung his axe at her. She sidesteps the axe, and grabs the man behind's sword, running him through with his own weapon. She ducks under another attack and grabs a man, throwing him across the snowy landscape. "Of the blood on my lips, again." Ruby turns back to the small army and pushes both of her palms downward, revealing two hidden blades on her wrists.**

"Whoa." Was all Nora could say. The badassery of what they'd just witnessed left Nora-Nora of all people-speechless!

 **A woman in a white hood walks among the crowd, as Ruby stabs two soldiers at once, suddenly, she is distracted by the mysterious hooded figure and loses focus long enough that a sword manages to knock off one of her blades, and her to the ground.**

"That is why you don't let mysterious hallucinations distract you during a fight!" Qrow declared, suddenly deciding this was a 'teachable moment'.

 **Ruby is then very quickly surrounded. Cut to white, fade in on Adam's scarred face, watching as they drag Ruby into the room. It cuts back and forth between their faces. Ruby is stoic, and Adam is very clearly displeased, but he is holding a noose. Ruby shakes free of the guards, prompting them all to unsheath their weapons and point them at her. Adam calls them off with his right hand as Ruby steps forward, walking towards Adam. He shoves her once, onto a balcony. "The steady burst of snow is burning my hands," The music continues to sing, and a crane shot reveals Summer Rose and Ruby, each standing on separate, wooden platforms,**

"Are we being shown one where she gets executed?!" Blake asked, not able to believe that she might see her leader die horribly.

 **only one of them has their hands bound. "I'm frozen to the bone, I am." Cut to reveal that there's no one on the second platform. Adam looks confused, trying to see whatever Ruby is looking at. "A million mile from home, I'm walking away." A pan follows an eagle as it flies by, "I can't remind your eyes, your face." Adam pulls away Ruby's hood and an eagle's cry cuts the music short.**

"Oh my God, she's old!" Taiyang was startled by the fact that this version of his daughter was clearly advanced in age, even more so than Tai himself.

 **Adam slowly secures the noose around Ruby's neck, only for her to swing her elbow back. It cuts to black seconds before her elbow connects, showing them the title screen of; Assassin's Creed: Revelations.**

"You can't do that to us!" Yang shouted, "Is she dead?! Is she alive?!"

"We need to know!" Nora agreed.

"I think the point of that was to build intrigue rather than give closure to the story." Ren said, crossing his arms. "It seems to be a trailer anyway."

"It's torture is what it is!" Tai angrily grumbled.

"We already know she lives," Qrow nonchalantly said, "I mean, you saw her fight, she was clearly trained by her beloved uncle, and I can think of about three different ways I would get out of that."  
"Really?" Weiss skeptically said, "Let's hear them."

"Well, since she clearly has no problem with taking the lethal route, she could wrap the rope around Adam's neck, grab the rope and jump. Assuming they don't immediately cut the rope, then you've killed the guy in charge and got some distance between you and the goons. If they do cut the rope, then you've at least succeeded in getting distance. Plan C is using the rope as a swing. Plan C is not recommended."

"Yeah," Taiyang interjected, "But Ruby doesn't have the weight to successfully choke someone out."

"I mean, she's probably about 100lbs if we take into account the average weight for her height," Ren said, beginning to do the calculations aloud, "Converted to Kilograms, that's about, 45.3592kg, multiply that by 2.2046226 and we get 20.5745872332, and there's our mass times acceleration, I'd guess that's about fifty feet. Take into account the gravitational constant; 6.67408 × 10 to the negative eleventh power divided by 50 to the second power, and we get 2.669632. 20.574587233 times 2.669632 and we get roughly 55kg of force. Takes about a thousand pounds of force to break a person's neck, but that's only about 121.254 pounds of force. So, no, she couldn't necessarily kill him, but she might choke him out after a few minutes." There was silence among the audience for several long minutes before someone finally spoke.

"You got problems, kid." Qrow simply said.

 **A/N: I'm fairly certain I fucked all that math up, but I really tried. It was only included because I did the math and didn't want it to all be for naught. Any math peoples wanna correct me, feel free to do so. I showed my work, so it might not be hard to do so. I don't see why you would wanna waste your time correcting a math problem on the internet, but you do you.**


	10. Iris - Remnant 87

**This universe opened with Ozpin in a glass cell. Standing on the outside of the cell was Ruby Rose, dressed in civilian clothes with her arms crossed.**

"Wonder what Professor Ozpin did that got him locked up?" Pyrrha wondered aloud.

" **You have questions," Oz said, "Go ahead."**

" **Not sure where to start… Pine." She said, "That is your real name; Oscar Pine." Ozpin nodded.**

"I'm already confused." Jaune said.

"You're not the only one, kid." Qrow agreed.

" **Since the day I was born."**

" **And when was that?"**

" **136 years from now…" Oz paused.**

"So, he's from the future?" Blake asked.

"Time travel?" Nora said, "Sweet!"

" **But that's not what you want to know. Go ahead, Ruby. Ask it."**

 **Ruby sighed, "Why did you kill my mother?"**

"Whoa," Weiss said, "Professor Ozpin killed Ruby's Mom, it would seem."

Taiyang sighed. "It's gonna be one of those, ain't it?" Qrow didn't say anything, just patted his old teammate on the shoulder.

" **Because I hate you. Not you now; you years from now." Ozpin instantly responded.**

' **In the future?"**

" **In a future, yes. We're enemies, rivals, opposites, reverses of one another."**

" **Why were we enemies?" Ruby asked.**

" **It doesn't matter anymore," Oz simply said,**

"That's comic book code for 'just cuz'." Jaune said.

" **What matters is that neither of us was strong enough to defeat the other. Until I learned your secret! I learned your name." He paused, and looked away. "Ruby Rose. And finally, I knew how to defeat you once and for all. Travel back in time and kill you as a child. Wipe you from the face of Remnant."**

"I suppose it's a somewhat effective plan until you actually think about it." Ren said, "If you kill her, then you will never have met her, or even heard of her, and if you never meet her, you never have any reason to travel back in time to kill her, thus unkilling her, and giving you a reason to go back in time to kill her."

"My brain hurts." Yang groaned.

" **But then you-future you-followed me back and we fought. We both landed some pretty solid shots. And then future you got your younger self out of there. I was so mad." He chuckled fondly, "But then I thought... what if you were to suffer a tragedy? What if you were to suffer something so horrible, so traumatic that your child self could never recover? Then you would not become The Flash. So I stabbed your mother in the heart, and I was free."**

"For about five seoncds, I bet." Blake said.

" **Finally able to return to a future without The Flash, only to realize that in traveling back I'd lost my way home. Lost my ability to harness the speed force. And without it, I was stuck here. Stranded in this time, unable to return to my own." He sighed, "And the only way back was The Flash. But The Flash was gone… So I created her."**

"Called it."

" **Why train me?" Ruby asked, "Why help me save people?"**

" **Because I needed you to get fast, fast enough to rupture the space-time barrier and create a stable wormhole through which I could return home."**

"Why would she do that?" Weiss asked. "You did kill her mother, after all."

" **Why would I do that?"**

" **Because, Ruby Rose, if you give me what I want, I'll give you what you want; you can go back and save your mother. Stop your father from going to prison. Reunite your family." Ozpin admitted.**

"Why did I go to prison?" Tai indignantly shouted.

"They always assume it's the husband, and it sounds like you were probably in the house at the time. Who's gonna believe the time traveler story?" Blake guessed.

 **It suddenly jumped forward, and now Ruby was dressed in red leather, head to toe, with a red cowl on and a yellow lightning bolt on her chest. She was sprinting around a circular tube, passing by Oz's cell so fast that she was but a red blur. She kept going by, faster and faster and faster until she never left the screen. She was going so fast that she began to see glimpses of her past in front of her; when she awoke from a coma, a young Yang, and many other images that flashed too fast for them to see what it was.**

" **Ruby," Oz said, "what you're seeing is the Speed Force: your past, you present, your future all at once. So you need to focus on where you want to go. You need to focus on that night." They heard Ruby's voice, crying out for her mother, but it was clearly the younger version of her, as they could see her mother, on her knees and surrounded by a continuous bolt of lightning.**

"I wonder…" Nora began.

"Ruby can't use her speed to travel through time." Yang interjected. "We've tried."

"She can, however, run so fast she sets herself on fire though." Qrow said.

"When was this?!" Tai asked.

"Bout five years ago." Qrow simply told him.

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"Cuz I knew you'd be a little bitch about it."

"A little bitch?!"

"See what I mean?"

 **Inside the cortex, Ironwood was gawking at the coffee floating from his mug. "It's working…" He said, "Inject the hydrogen particle." They all watched on the monitor as the red dot collided with the blue dot.**

"Maybe you just needed a particle accelerator and a hydrogen particle!" Jaune jokingly said.

"Weiss?" Nora asked.

"I'm not building a particle accelerator so you can see if Ruby can time travel." Weiss said.

"Why not?"

"Because if she's not going at least mach two when she makes contact with the hydrogen particle, she will be atomized." Weiss responded.

"Has-has your family already time traveled?" Blake asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

" **Where is she?" Yang asked.**

" **Look." Ironwood responded, "The wormhole, it's stable. Start the clock." Blake reached over and hit a button, starting a countdown of a minute and fifty two seconds. The camera swept in on the wormhole, cutting to Ruby's childhood bedroom. A couple of flashes of light later and there Ruby was. Standing in her childhood bedroom as an adult.**

"Is this time travel accurate, Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Not at liberty to say."

"That's rich people for 'yes'." Qrow told his eldest niece.

 **Ruby took in her surroundings as though it were but a vivid memory. Everything just as it was that night-but she was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by a scream from her younger self. "MOOOM!" The little girl cried.**

 **Ruby peeked into the living room, catching this event from another angle as the two speedsters surrounded the woman. Ruby hid behind the door as to not be seen, as Taiyang approached, shouting something to his wife. Future-Ruby slammed Reverse Flash into a wall and turned to take care of her younger self, only to see Ruby in the doorway. She froze, held up her hand and shook her head.**

"Not yet." Yang voiced future Ruby's thoughts.

 **Ruby choked back a sob, watching her future self grab her younger self and leave. She couldn't watch as Reverse Flash picked up the knife.**

 **And rather than saving her mother, Ruby closed the door, sliding down the wall and quietly sobbing.**

"She didn't tell her not yet." Jaune gasped. "She told her not to do it."

"She knew what past her was doing and she told her not to?" Blake asked, equally shocked.

 **She listened to the Reverse Flash leave and poked her head out, seeing her mother, bleeding on the floor, her father unconscious just a few feet away. Ruby knelt down next to her, trying her hardest not to cry. Summer nursed her wound, gently crying out as Ruby tried to comfort her.**

" **It's okay," she said, "you're okay."**

" **Please," Summer cried through the pain, "My husband, my daughters, are they-?"**

" **They're okay," Ruby gently interrupted, "They're both safe. I promise."**

" **Who are you?" Summer breathed out.**

" **I'm-" Ruby stopped, choking back a sob, "I'm The Flash."**

" **I don't understand." Ruby sniffled and sighed, and slowly removed her mask. "You look just like my mother." Summer said. Ruby chuckled into a sob and grabbed her mother's hand.**

" **This won't make any sense." She said, "But it's me, Mom. It's Ruby."**

" **Ruby?"**

" **Your Ruby."**

" **My baby girl." Summer sobbed, reaching up to grab her daughter's head. Ruby gently ran her gloved hands up and down her mother's arms.**

The room was dead silent as every occupant tried not to cry. It was such a powerful moment that they were all at a loss for words.

" **I got a second chance-" Ruby shuddered, "To come back here." Ruby quietly sobbed again, "To tell you that I'm okay. Dad, Yang and I are okay. And we love you, Mom." Tears streamed down her face, "I love you."**

" **I love you," Summer barely managed to get out. "Oh, my sweet Rose. Bye. Goodbye. Goodbye, Ruby." And with those final words, Summer passed, and Ruby couldn't hold back her tears any longer, breaking down and sobbing against her dead mother's chest.**

"I feel dirty for watching this." Blake said.

"Like we hurt her by watching?" Weiss said, "Yeah, me too."

"I feel so bad for her!" Pyrrha cried out. Jaune just sat in stunned silence, not sure what to make of what he'd just seen. The two adults just couldn't speak a word, knowing if they did, they'd both start crying. Even Nora was solemnly silent.

"These need to stop being so damn sad!" Yang shouted, half jokingly.


	11. Parking Lot - Remnant 69

**A/N: I promise I'll finish The Crisis soon! This story is just the one I come to when I'm experiencing just awful writer's block. I've got papers, scripts and stories to write and I got nothin'. But I had a good idea for a chapter of this and I fully intend to write it, so here ya go!**

 **This universe began with a medium shot of Ruby talking into a microphone. The young leader was wearing a baggy, sleeveless tank top and black skinny jeans as she shouted, "There's a kid in my class who got a boner in PE in highschool! He was wearing sweatpants! It was really embarrassing, so this song goes out to him!"**

"What?" Pyrrha asked, rather confused by the dedication.

 **It cut to a closeup of a guitar as it let out a series of riffs before it cut to a shirtless Sun playing the drums. He was heavily tattooed and covered head to toe in a thick layer of sweat.**

"Oh my god!" Blake shouted before giggling madly at Sun's new look. Sun just grumbled quietly about not how tattoos were 'too permanent' for him.

 **It cut back to Ruby as she began to have a back and forth with her and Jaune's guitars before running back to the mic and quickly belting out, "** **Remember the days we would drink on the train on our way to the show?"**

 **The three sang out, in unison, "Chicago!" As it cut to the three of them on a train, still playing away at their instruments.**

"What's a Chicago?" Nora asked.

"Sounds like a type of bird to me." Neptune guessed.

"It does." Ren agreed.

" **Naked Raygun** **live at the Cabaret Metro! Ten bucks to get into a fight you can't win!" It showed Sun getting into a rather brutal bar fight, "** **Boots and braces, yellow laces!" Ruby and Jaune shared a look before slowly backing away.**

" **Oxblood traces of the night before!" Ruby continued to sing.**

"I have no idea what she's saying," Yang commented, "But I like it!"

" **We are forgotten young suburbia" Ruby sang, back onstage.**

"Oh no," Weiss quietly muttered, "she's a hooligan."

"I'm sorry, what?" Yang asked, stopping mid-headbang.

"She's a delinquent in this one!" Weiss rephrased.

"No," Yang sarcastically said, "What gave you that impression? Was it the bar fight? The song's intro, or perhaps the sleeveless shirt that tipped you off?"

"My father always told me that any song that mentions suburbia was written by a hooligan." Weiss ignored Yang's sarcasm.

"Your dad's a fuckin' tool." Qrow simply said. Weiss just nodded in agreement, not sure what else to say to that.

" **Loose on the streets of California!" Ruby continued.**

"California?" Blake asked.

"Sounds made up!" Nora dismissed.

"Probably is."

" **Underneath fluorescent lights, we'll waste the best nights of our life! Fuck this place, let's put up a parking lot!"**

They were all taken aback by Ruby's choice of words. It was just really, really weird to hear Ruby drop the F-bomb like that.

"What did she say?" Tai asked, entering disappointed dad mode.

"Sounds like she said, "fuck this place, let's put up a parking lot'." Qrow repeated. Tai just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, was that rhetorical?" Tai glared at him. "Sorry, I'm drunk."

"You're always drunk!"

 **The three were suddenly standing in a large, empty parking lot, playing their instruments. Ruby leapt in the air like she was riding a skateboard as the other two said "na" like fourteen times before she repeated herself, "Fuck this place, let's put up a parking lot!"**

"Still really weird to hear Ruby curse like that." Jaune quietly noted.

 **The camera follows Ruby, side-by-side as she continues her song, "I can't wait 'til I'm off of work! I'll meet my friends at the Target curb!"**

 **The camera panned over to reveal the other two hanging around outside a Target. Whip-pan to Ruby, "I rolled my ankle," She dropped out of frame, seemingly on accident.**

Tai chuckled at his daughter just being herself.

"That's the most Ruby thing I've ever seen in my life." Yang declared.

" **Sun just broke his wrist!" whip-pan back to Sun, now holding his wrist.**

 **Now back on stage, Ruby continued, "I climbed through your window at 3am, we listened to The Smiths and The Violent Femmes! Yeah, we both sang, 'Why can't I get one kiss'!"**

"Ya gotta hand it to her," Nora said, "It's an absolute bop."

"A bop it is." Jaune agreed.

 **Jaune cut in with a "Woah!" Before they returned to the chorus.**

 **The group, now back in the parking lot, sang proudly, "We are forgotten young suburbia, loose on the streets of California! Underneath fluorescent lights We'll waste the best nights of our life! Fuck this place, let's put up a parking lot!" Ruby spun on her heel, not missing a single riff of her guitar.**

"She performs with style too," Qrow added, "Ya gotta give her that." Everyone but Weiss nodded in agreement.

" **We are the broken! No end in sight!" Ruby belted out as it cut rapidly between her in the parking lot, on the stage, on the train and in the bar.**

" **We're the forgotten soldiers you left behind! There's no use trying; we lost the war!"**

" **Now the dead and dying are back to even the score!" She shouted before softly adding, "** **We are forgotten young suburbia."**

 **The other two joined in and they all shouted, "Loose on the streets of California! Underneath fluorescent lights! We'll waste the best nights of our life! Fuck this place, let's put up a parking lot!**

" **Na, na na, na na, na na! Na, na na, na na, na na!" Jaune and Sun shouted.**

" **Fuck this place, let's put up a parking lot!" Ruby finished out on the stage, repeating the leap from the first time she did the chorus.**

"I really liked that!" Yang declared, her wide smile hidden by the blonde maine that had gotten messed up during her headbanging.

"As Nora said," Pyrrha said, "It was a bop."

"It was alright, I guess." Weiss quietly mumbled. She really doesn't like punk rock.

 **A/N: Song is Parking Lot by blink-182, and for all you Weiss fans out there, I just can't see Weiss being too big of a fan of punk rock or punk pop, depending on what you wanna classify blink as. I might be updating this a bit more as I struggle with my writer's block for The Crisis. Mainly because this is easy; just find something I like, and have WBY/JNPR/SN/TQ react to it! Maybe a Halo one coming, maybe an Achievement Hunter one. We'll see.**


	12. Blow Me Away - Remnant 777

**A/N: I'm gonna try something new in this chapter… not quite venturing into the self-insert portion of these kinds of fics, more so choosing a mouthpiece that is more in line with what you'll see later in The Crisis. I feel the need to add that this story happens long before The Crisis takes place, as to avoid a good amount of plot holes that will soon be understood.**

There was suddenly a bright flash of light, rather than the usual fade in from black they were used to. Suddenly, stood before them was another Jaune. This version of the blonde boy was noticeably older, with a short, unkempt beard. He wore a crimson blazer atop a sky blue dress shirt and a pair of jeans. He waved bashfully.

"Sup." He greeted. Each of them returned his wave, very confused.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh…" Jaune looked down, "Shoot! Do I still look like him? Sorry about that." He snapped his fingers and suddenly, he became a golden silhouette of a man, before morphing into a woman, then reappearing as Ruby, still wearing the same outfit only this one was better acclimated to Ruby's feminine form. "Sorry about the confusion!" She chirped. "I believe you already know who-what-I am." She pointed sheepishly at the screen. 'Th-the bar?" Blank stares, "I was an author? Ozpin was there? None of this ringing any bells?"

"I got nothing." Yang announced.

Ruby sighed, "Zwei was there?"

"Oh!" they all cried out, the mention of the sweet corgi seemingly jogging their memories, much to Ruby's chagrin.

"So, you're Ruby from another dimension?" Jaune asked.

"I play Ruby in a few other worlds, yeah." She told him, "but I made Ruby in your world." She was seemingly alluding to something, but they weren't catching on.

"No, I did!" Taiyang aggressively shouted. Ruby cringed.

"What? No-Well, yes you did-but that's not what I meant! Oh my me, am I gonna have to spell it out for you?" She asked.

"Probably," Nora said, "we're a bit slow on the intake."

"Thank you for your honesty, Nora." the ginger nodded. "But I'm the god of light, and I kinda created you."

Jaune raised his hand, "Well in that case, I have a question." Ruby nodded in his direction, signalling for him to go ahead, "Why?!"

"I was bored?" The redhead ran her hands through her hair and sighed, mumbling, "I am already so done with these people and it has been less than five minutes." She cleared her throat and regained her composure, "So, I brought you here and queued this whole thing up, but it's getting kinda difficult to show you these with zero context, so I'm going to be introducing these worlds before I show them and then answering any questions you have afterwards." She paused, "Any more questions? Blake, you've been quiet, I'm sure you have questions."

"Nope, Jaune just about covered it." The faunas responded.

Ruby tiredly sighed, "Alright, so this first one is-um-Ruby is a super soldier and I'll get more into that after this bit. All you need to know right now is that aliens have attacked their base in space and planted a bomb." She waved her hand at the screen and the lights dimmed. She tiredly threw herself down the aisle, angrily kicking the only vacant chair with an exclamation of, "Parenting is so _fucking_ exhausting!"

"Now you know how I felt raising you!" Taiyang called back.

"You're not my dad!" Ruby corrected.

" **Just so you know, there are quite a few Elites guarding the bomb. You may need to get creative." Salem announced as Ruby stepped through the threshold of an elevator.**

Qrow sat up and his blood ran cold at that voice. He recognized it.

 **Only one of the two women could be seen, however, and that one was Ruby. She wore a set of green power armor, head to toe. Her face could not be seen, nor did it need to be seen. They all had a feeling that even if they could see her face, it wouldn't hold much emotion anyway, gauging by how uncharacteristically quiet she was being.**

"Was that?" Taiyang began.

"Nope." Ruby cut in. She paused as the two older men waited for her to explain further, "Well… Kinda. It's hard to explain. Just watch, I'll explain after."

 **Ruby quickly lobbed a couple of grenades towards the collection of aliens, weakening their shields, but drawing their attention to her position. One rushed her, but she stuck a plasma grenade to his chest when he got close enough. She rolled clear of the blast and opened fire on the next closest Elite. His shields were destroyed in the blast, so Ruby was able to take him out in a couple shots.**

"Rubes is a badass!" Yang called, now sitting cross legged in her seat.

"Her skills pale in comparison to our own Pyrrha Nikos!" Weiss said.

"I don't think even I could do something as impressive as that." Pyrrha deflected the compliment, much to Weiss' chagrin.

"Get wrecked!" Sun shouted.

'Yeah!" Neptune added for no reason.

 **With only two Elites left, Ruby shouldered her Battle Rifle and equipped her side arm; a SMG. She jogged around to the other side of the room, still in cover, before jumping onto an elevated level of the room and bringing her foot down on the back of an Elite's head, right in his shields' weak point and crushing his skull. With just one beast left, Ruby rolled under his plasma bolts and shoved her SMG in between his mandibles, pulling the trigger and absolutely demolishing the creature's shields and face.**

"That was awesome!" Nora shouted, standing on her chair. Ren pulled on her hand and she sat back down immediately, grumbling about how he was no fun.

 **Salem's holographic avatar suddenly appeared on a pedestal near the large, purple bomb that was covered in spikes. Her avatar was that of a pre-Grimm Salem, but entirely blue… and see through. And with a noticeable lack of clothing… or any reason to wear clothing. She's completely smooth, everywhere.**

"Is it weird that, even though she doesn't have anything down there, I still think she's hot?" Qrow asked.

"Yes." Taiyang said.

" **Me; inside your head. Now." Salem ordered. Ruby rushed over and hovered her hand atop the pedestal. Salem disappeared, presumably downloading into Ruby's armor. The green giant rushed over to the bomb next and pressed her hand against the terminal. The light blinked from red to blue.**

" **How much time was left?" Ruby gruffly asked.**

" **You don't want to know."**

"I do want to know!" Weiss said.

"I bet it's like ten minutes or something like that." Jaune said.

" **Cairo," Winter suddenly appeared on screen, "This is the In Amber Clad.** **The carrier's shield is down. I'm in position and ready for immediate assault." It jumped to another shot of Ironwood alone on Cairo's bridge.**

"Winter?!" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, she's a commander." Ruby told her.

" **Negative, Commander. Not against a ship that size. Not on your own." Ironwood informed her.**

" **Sir…" Ruby spoke up. It cut back to her with her hand on the bomb. "Permission to leave the station?"**

"Wait, is she…?" Blake stopped herself.

"She is." Ruby simply said. Blake's eyes grew the size of saucers.

"Is she what?" Nora asked. Blake wanted to answer her, but was too shocked to speak.

 **It jumped back to Ironwood on the bridge, "For what purpose, Master Chief?" He distractedly asked.**

"What?" Weiss asked, "That dunce is a Master Chief?"

"Is that good?" Jaune asked.

"That's the highest, non-officer rank."

" **To give the Covenant back their bomb."**

"OOOOOOOOH MYYYYYYYYY GAAAAAAAWWWWWD!" Yang shouted.

"What?!" Ruby shouted back, largely ignored, "What do you want?!"

"She's gonna do it!"

 **Ironwood paused for a second, thinking. "Permission granted." He agreed.**

 **In the bay, Spartan-117 grabbed the bomb by two of its sharp handles and dragged it across the floor, causing sparks to erupt as it dragged across the floor. She dragged it into an elevator and rose.**

" **I know what you're thinking," Salem said in a warning tone, "and it's crazy."**

" **So stay here." Ruby simply said.**

" **Unfortunately for us both, I like crazy." Salem fondly remarked.**

 **The elevator reached a Longsword launch bay and Ruby stepped out, watching through the huge bay door. The entire fleet streamed down from Remnant, chasing the Covie ships. Ruby then stepped up to the door's release handle, which dropped down in front of her. "Just one question. What if you miss?" Salem asked.**

" **I won't."**

"Overly confident much?" Weiss asked.

"It's called being a badass, Ice Queen." Yang teased, "Not that you'd know anything about that."

"Hey!"

"It's true!" Nora added.

"No one asked you!"

 **SPARTAN-117 pulled down the handle and the bay doors cycled open, the bay decompressing rapidly. Debris lifted off the floor and hurtled into space, and the bomb slowly began to slide toward the doors, scratching sparks across the floor. Ruby grabbed hold of it as it passes, and was pulled out into space.**

 **In free-fall, Ruby descended in the general direction of northern Mystral. The first carrier was miles below her, too far to reach. The second carrier passed right below her position, and opened up with an energy projector, narrowly missing her. A** **cruiser** **rocketed below her, took an** **Energy Projector** **round right through its spine, explosions lighting all over its hull. SPARTAN-117 plummeted past it, and watched as its engines fail and tried to relight themselves.**

 **A pair of Longsword fighters dove past her, and made a strafing run on the carrier. They opened fire on the Carrier, and made a staccato beat of fire along the back of the carrier, allowing Ruby to slip through the narrow hole the blasts had created.**

 **The Carrier's center was a huge, open chamber, a massive fusion core casting white light across its inner surface. The carrier had taken a lot of abuse; the far side of the chamber was torn open, showing Remnant outside. Ruby crawled up the bomb, pressed its activation panel, and spun around. Her legs flexed, and she vaulted off the bomb, aiming for the split in the carrier's armor.**

"That was fucking cool!" Yang declared.

"Language!" Taiyang unconsciously warned.

"English!"

"No, the cursing!"

"Oh! Damn. Crap! Fuck! Sorry!"

 **She plummeted from the carrier, straight for Remnant, as behind her minor blue explosions flickered up and down the alien warship. A pause, and the entire ship detonated in a huge plasma conflagration.**

 **As Ruby falls towards Mystral, a UNSC Frigate passed beneath her, matching trajectories.**

 **Inside In Amber Clad's bridge, Qrow and Winter watched a tactical display. A thud resounded throughout the ship, and the two looked up.**

 **Qrow looked at Winter and grinned, "For a brick… She flew pretty good!"**

" **Chief, get inside, gear up. We're taking this fight to the surface." WInter commanded. The universe faded out.**

Ruby stepped back up to the front, "Alright, any questions?" Jaune raised his hand again, "That pertain to what you just watched?" He put his hand down.

"You said that was Salem, why is she small and blue?" Qrow asked.

"I said that was kinda Salem. In a way. She's like a copy of Salem's brainwaves for the most part."

"Who's Salem?" Jaune asked.

"Salem is the scientist that created all the Spartan IIs." Ruby explained, brushing over who she was in their world. "She kidnapped like seventy-five 6 year olds and experimented on them, indoctrinated them. All that fun stuff."

"I take it she's not a good guy in that universe?" Blake asked.

"She's not a good woman in any universe." Ruby said. "But she's a real scumbag in that one. Ruby was one of the thirty-three original survivors of the Spartan II program, but at the point that you saw her, the only ones left are Weiss, Blake and Yang." She paused. "Any more questions?" No one moved. "Alright. Next!"

 **A/N: Let me know how you guys feel about me bringing the god of light into this. And yes, that's the same version of Ruby from an earlier chapter. How is that possible? Because there's only one pair of the brothers across the entire multiverse. And if I got anything wrong about the Master Chief rank, I'm just going off memory of what my step dad told me. He's my source for that remark because he used to be in the navy!**


	13. Cool Patrol - Remnant 95

" **Hey, Ruby?" Jaune asked nonchalantly. The two could be seen sitting on a couch, with Ruby trying her hardest to play a video game.**

"Is he just sitting there, watching her play video games?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," Jaune defensively said, "It's not that weird!"

" **Wha?" Ruby responded, clearly only half paying attention. The game made a loud, sparkling noise, but their conversation continued nonetheless.**

" **Can I share something with you from earlier today?"**

" **What is it, Jaune?" Ruby asked, her voice rather monotone.**

" **I sent you a text," the blonde boy began.**

" **Mhm?"**

" **Early in the morning."**

"Uh-oh." Ruby's three relatives said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"You've never experienced early morning Ruby texts before, because we're typically all together throughout most of the morning." Yang explained, "Early morning Ruby texting is like drunk texting for normal people. She has no filter."

" **Yeah?" Ruby giggled a little, seeming to know where this was going.**

" **Because I-uh-I have to go out of town for one weekend this month."**

" **Uh-huh." Ruby was now actively giggling nonstop.**

"Oh, she knows what she's done." Qrow pointed at Ruby on the screen.

" **And so, I was like-I won't give specific dates-but I was like, do you have any preference whether I go, uh, this weekend or the next weekend?"**

" **Mhm?" Ruby was at least trying to contain herself now, even if she was barely holding it together.**

" **Your response," Jaune continued, earning a long laugh from Ruby, "At nine-thirty in the morning, 'Motherfucking Jesse Eisenberg Jesus Christ fuck dude motherfuckin Facebook movie bullshit Jesus can you fucking believe this shit" Ruby was loudly laughing uncontrollably now. "N-N-No punctuation."**

"That's tame." Yang said. "Usually she makes you question your existence."

"Yeah, I'll be trying to let her know she forgot her lunch or whatever and that I can get it to her, but then she asks like seven questions that I'm not prepared to answer at nine-thirty in the morning."

"Like what?" Sun asked.

"She once asked me how I knew we weren't characters in an anime, and I didn't have an answer."

"What'd you do?"

"I left her on read."

" **You just made me die!" Ruby cried out, still laughing a little.**

" **Random capitalization." Jaune ignored her. "So I respond, 'I have no idea what we're talking about right now'."**

" **Yeah?" Ruby giggled.**

" **Forty-five minutes pass!" Ruby was straight up cackling now, "I get a text from you, 'God damn created Facebook then fucking lawyers and shit right fucking Winkleboss twins god damn rowing the boat fuck yo shit I can't even fucking believe this shit have you seen this shit fuck I just watched this shit fuck Jesse Eisenberg man'."Ruby was doubled over in laughter now, but was still trying to power through and keep playing her game.**

Yang couldn't breathe, she was laughing so hard, gasping for air and sounding like a seal.

" **I respond, 'Ruby, you're scaring me'. An hour passes, and you respond, 'Motherfucking Spider-man Spider-man you put in the time fuck put in the time motherfucking built shit with this bare hands fucking best friend shit Jesse Eisenberg'," Jaune paused, "'I'm very tired'." Ruby was sucking wind from how hard she was laughing, "I'm just like, 'no problem, man. I'll… I'll do most of the talking at the Grumps session today'. Immediate, like, response-I'm talking like five seconds later, 'No man I'll just talk about the Facebook movie all day shit man you have to be so interested in the shit I have to say about the Facebook movie fuck dude I just watched it a year and a half ago fuck Jesse Eisenberg man he fucked over Spider-man crazy Winklevoss twins rowing Trent... Resin... or did the soundtrack fuck this guy who invented Facebook I don't like dying I can't think of who the fuck invented Facebook All I can think is who played the guy who invented Facebook who the fuck invented Facebook'." Ruby was still dying of laughter while Jaune continued the story. "And then, in all capital letters, two hours later, 'MARK ZUCKERBERG'!" Ruby was sounding like a hyena now, laughing hysterically, but still trying to focus on her game.**

"I don't know who Mark Zuckerberg is, but that was funny!" Sun declared.

 **There was a jump cut, and the two were still sitting on the couch, with Ruby playing video games, but this time they were wearing different clothes.**

" **Caught a big ol' case of the fuck yous." Jaune declared.**

Pyrrha snorted.

 **Ruby snickered at this, "A big ol' case of the fuck yous?" Ruby asked.**

" **That's what I'm talking about."**

" **I get that every time I order a sandwich at Subway."**

"Here we go!" WBY all declared.

"What?" Nora asked.

"Ruby has a personal vendetta against Subway!" Blake explained. "She is the nicest person I have ever met, but when it comes to Subway, the nice-girl facade is just gone!"

"I don't know what it is!" Weiss continued, "but she gets mad."

"Never in the restaurant, no. She's too nice for that."

"But the second we leave…"

Yang stretched, yawning as she explained why, "It's because she likes a lot of weird combinations and they judge her for it."

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Just like...ooh, if there's some-like, everything about Subway is like infuriating."**

" **Really?" Jaune asked in amazement.**

" **Yeah, it's like, the people in front of you take too long." Ruby was suddenly standing in line at the aforementioned restaurant with her and Jaune talking over the footage. "And like, there's no drive-thru." It showed Ruby driving into the parking lot and looking around angrily.**

"How do you do a Subway drive-thru?" Qrow asked. "What kind of bread? Flatbread? Next window. What kind of meat? Chicken? Next window."

 **It cut back to the two on the couch, "It's just all… I don't know-I'm over exaggerating, obviously, but Subway's like the land of inconveniences."**

" **Yeah-It's-I mean…" Jaune began, only to be cut off.**

" **Cause it's like-Ugh! I have to be-'Okay'." It cut to Ruby talking to the lady behind the counter, which was actually Blake, but Ruby voiced them both, "And they're like, 'what do you want?' and I'm like, 'uuuuh, uh, sweet onion, chicken teriyaki. Footlong. On flatbread' and they're like, 'what bread'." Ruby scoffed, and Jaune laughed, "Flatbread, and they're like 'oh, okay' and then they fuckin take-and they're like, 'did you say footlong?' 'Yes, I said footlong'."**

 **It cut back to them on the couch, as Jaune said, "Yeah, and like-!"  
"You want cheese?!"**

" **You already have so many, like, bad experiences with the place that like-" Ruby laughed.**

" **Yeah."**

" **-It becomes self fulfilling prophecy."**

" **Yeah." It cut to Ruby walking in to the Subway, as this time, Jaune narrated.**

" **Like, the second you walk in, they're like: 'Hi, how can I help you?' and you're like 'Ugh! With this shit again'!"**

Blake chuckled, "I've seen Ruby go from cheery to scowling in a very similar scenario. At which point, I had yet to see her mad-It's scary!"

" **Not this again!" It cut back to the couch to show Ruby laughing, then cut back to the store. "And it's like, 'you want cheese' and it's like, 'yeah, can I get um… swiss cheese' and they're like 'what kind' and it's like, 'fucking'..."**

" **Yeah, 'you know, the kind I just said'."**

" **Ugh!" Ruby groaned, "And they're like, 'toasted?' And it's like, 'Of** _ **course**_ **toas-you can't have flatbread and not toast it'!" As Ruby was shouting at poor Blake, Pyrrha behind her began to film the altercation on her phone as Blake cowered behind the counter.**

"Poor Blake." Pyrrha said, suppressing her giggles.

" **It's-it's like, spongy, gross, starchy-ass, fuckin' bread!" Ruby shouted as Jaune snickered in a way that sounded like a tricycle. "It's made to be toasted!"**

" **Wow." It cut back to the two on the couch as Ruby continued to shout.**

" **Of course I want it toasted!" Then back to the store, as Blake put Ruby's food in the oven, looking like she would rather be anywhere else.**

"My eternal mood." Blake said, pointing at her dead inside face on the screen.

" **And then they fuckin' toast it, and then they start helping the people behind you, and then it sits in the toaster for like twenty seconds longer than it's supposed to!"**

" **Whoa!" Ruby was now red in the face shouting at Blake, but it cut back to them on the couch.**

" **And you're like, 'I JUST WANT LUNCH'!" Jaune moved away from Ruby on the couch.**

"She's fuming!" Neptune commented.

" **You are-!"**

" **And then they fuckin' take it out, and it's like** _ **another**_ **person!" It cut to show Penny happily waving at Ruby from behind the counter. Jaune laughed at Ruby's statement.**

"Poor Penny now." Yang said.

" **And then you have to fuckin' get a read on their personality." Ruby leaned back, defeated, "And it's like, God damn it! And they're like, 'what do you want' and it's like-and I'm like, 'Spinach' and then they just fucking-" Penny pulled out a gallon drum of spinach and held it over Ruby's sandwich, hitting the side of it a few times, "-** _ **destroy**_ **it with spinach-Just an avalanche of spinach! And you're like, 'I want like five other things! You can't just fill it up with spinach and think that's all it's gonna be'!"**

Yang snorted this time.

 **Jaune laughed, "Wow!" Ruby laughed too, "Wow!" He repeated.**

" **And then you fuckin'-and then you're like, 'Onion' and they're like, 'okay!' and they put like two onions on it, and it's like: 'MORE. ONION. PLEASE'!" It cut back to the couch as Jaune laughed intensely at that. Ruby also laughed and Jaune gasped for air in a strange manner before continuing to laugh.**

 **It cut back to Ruby in the store again, this time talking to both Blake and Penny, "And then when you get like some 'weird' combination, like fuggin': 'Can I get mayonaise, and also sweet onion sauce?' They finally, they like throw up their eyeb-up their eyebrows a little bit like: 'woah'!"**

" **Woah!" Jaune added while Ruby laughed.**

" **And you're like, 'Don't fuckin'** _ **judge**_ **me! I'll eat what I want! I can make my** _ **own**_ **sandwich!"**

"But you're not!" Blake shouted, "You're going to Subway and paying someone to make it for you! If you don't wanna be judged, then don't fuckin' go to Subway!"

 **It cut back to the couch as Jaune giggled, "Don't fuckin' judge me!" He repeated, "Wow! Next time on Game Grumps."**

" **Next time." Ruby added between fits of laughter.**

 **A/N: I had this idea at like 2am and decided to write it all out lest I forgot, so I deeply apologize if this is the dumbest thing ever, but as of 4:47AM, I laughed pretty hard at my own jokes, so… Stuff in bold is from a couple different Game Grumps videos, btw. I'm very tired.**


	14. WHY - Remnant ?

**A/N: I wrote this because I've been watching Supernatural season 15 and the whole Mark of Cain plotline is honestly one of my favorites.**

 **This universe began with WBY, JNR, and Qrow standing in a bar. Ruby sat with her feet on a table across the room.**

 **She sat up, setting Crescent Rose on the table in front of her. Ruby did not look amused.**

" **Hiya, girls." She said with mock enthusiasm.**

 **Ruby snatched her weapon off the table as she stood.**

" **You don't have to do this." Jaune pleaded. "We have a cure." Ruby openly laughed at this.**

"Wait." Nora said, "Is this evil Ruby?"

"I'm definitely getting that vibe." Qrow said.

" **I don't think you're understanding that this damn thing doesn't come off!" Ruby laughed out, rolling up her sleeve and pointing at what looked like an F branded on her forearm.**

"Is it a curse or something?" Jaune asked.

" **We found a way." Weiss sternly said.**

" **I don't want it off."**

"It's a lock." Ruby suddenly added from the back of the room. If she takes it off, an evil unlike anything you've ever seen will be released and destroy the entirety of the multiverse, including each of you."

"Where did it come from?" Weiss asked.

"I gave it to her." Ruby had a fond smile on her face, "I'm really happy with how it turned out. This is just the first draft, of course. It's not done yet, either, but this is the preferred outcome."

 **Silence filled the room for a second.**

" **It doesn't matter." Yang told her sister, "We can still fix this."**

" **Really?" Ruby teased, "Will we? Because right now, I'm doing everything I can not to come over there and rip your throat out. Leave. Last chance."**

" **Pass." Qrow simply said.**

" **I'm not walking out that door with you. I'm just not. So, what're you gonna do? You gonna kill me?"**

"So this mark or whatever it is," Blake began, "It turns her evil?"

"It turns her into a demon, yes." Ruby explained.

" **No."**

" **You don't know what I've done. Maybe I have it coming."**

" **I don't care. You're my niece, and I'm bringing you home."**

 **Ruby raised an eyebrow, and laughed, "'You're my niece and I'm bringing you home'? What is this, a chick flick?" In one fluid motion, Ruby unfurled her scythe, swinging it at the man. Harbinger flew up and blocked the girl's weapon.**

 **Weiss moved in on Ruby, sprinting past Qrow. Ruby swung the scythe back and clotheslined the heiress.**

 **Yang sprung into action next, trying her hardest not to hurt the younger girl. She fired a few shotgun blasts that simply bounced off Ruby's aura. Ruby turned her scythe and fired one of its .50 caliber rounds at her sister. Yang was thrown through a table.**

 **Jaune charged her next, bashing into her with his shield and pushing her back.**

"Demon Ruby is kinda a badass." Nora commented.

Taiyang paused for a second before speaking up, "I want to disagree with you, but I can't find any good reason to."

"That's Nora for you." Jaune said.

" **I really don't want to hurt you!" Jaune warned.**

" **Can't say I feel the same way." Ruby told him.**

 **Ruby quickly rested her scythe on his shoulder and pulled the trigger. The blonde boy was roughly thrown to the ground, bouncing off the hardwood floor.**

 **Gambol shroud suddenly flew at Ruby, wrapping around her legs and yanking her feet out from under her. Blake began to drag the girl across the floor and Nora ran at Ruby with Magnihild, the weapon raised above her head.**

 **Ruby transformed her weapon into its gun form and fired it. The recoil pushed Ruby further away from Blake and pulled the faunas girl into the bullet. The large caliber bullet sent her flying through a piano.**

"How will they play the dramatic music now?!" Nora cried, dramatically falling over.

 **Ruby grinned at her small victory, unwrapping her legs and transforming her weapon back into a scythe just in time to swing it at Nora's neck. The ginger woman went flying at Qrow, who rolled away to avoid getting hit.**

 **Yang and Qrow both charged Ruby at once. Qrow choosing his standard Naruto-esque run, while Yang leapt into the air, fist poised behind her head.**

"Time to get riggity-riggity-wrecked, sis!" Yang declared.

 **Ruby used her semblance to act quickly, swatting her sister out of the air and sending her flying into the bar before turning back to block Qrow's incoming attack. The older of the two swept Ruby's legs, but she activated her semblance, split herself in two and floated behind him to avoid crashing into the ground.**

"Or not." Blake teased her partner at the apparent loss.

 **She swung Crescent Rose at his back, but he held up Harbinger to block it, spinning around to try and sweep her legs again. This time, she hooked her scythe around his calf and pulled her weapon's trigger. The man was sent flipping through the air.**

 **She was poised to swat him out of the air when he came down, so he instead transformed into a crow, flying to the other side of the room rather than taking the hit.**

 **Ren began to fire Stormflower at Ruby, running around the bar as he did so to make himself a harder target. He must have somehow forgotten what her semblance was or hoped she'd also forget, because she easily transformed into a red cloud of rose petals, splitting apart where he shot it, only to reform inches away from him.**

"It's a trap…" Qrow simply said.

"How did you…?" Ren began.

"Because it's my job to know, kid."

 **She was swinging her scythe in a wide, deadly arc, but before it could make contact with the dark haired boy, Magnihild made contact with her stomach.**

 **Ruby was sent flying across the room, smashing into the wall so hard that she bounced a few feet before slamming into the floor. She gritted her teeth and slowly pushed herself to her feet. They were all back on their feet now, standing in a line with their weapons drawn. Ruby snarled and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were completely black.**

" **I'm gonna kill each and every last one of you, and I'm gonna love it!" She declared. The floorboard creaked to her right and she spun to face the newest challenger, only to get a flask of holy water dumped on her face. Steam rose from her face as she hissed in pain. Her aura fizzled and crackled a little but did not break.**

" **Dad?" Yang asked, shocked to see her father, and especially shocked at his next action.**

"Time for some disciplinary action!" Weiss exclaimed, much to the shock of her friends and teammates. "What? I can't make jokes too?"

 **He cocked his fist back and absolutely rocked Ruby's jaw.**

Taiyang cringed. "I pack a pretty mean punch. I hope she's okay." He said.

"DId you seriously just brag about bippity-bippity bopping your daughter?" Sun asked.

"He totally did." Yang confirmed.

"I did not brag!" Tai indignantly cried, "I simply just showed concern for my daughter getting clocked by a senior huntsman!"

"More like a senior citizen!" A voice called. Taiyang stood.

"Who said that?!"

 **Her aura broke at that last hit, and Taiyang pulled out one of those restraint things-the Ace-Ops had them in the latest episode of the actual show-and used to to restrain Ruby. She glared up at him. He sighed.**

" **I can't believe you actually hit her." Qrow said.**

" **Well, I didn't really have a choice."**

" **I'm not judging you, I just didn't think you'd do it."**

" **Let's hope this is the only time I have to." Taiyang knelt down and picked up his daughter's precious scythe. "This thing is filthy."**

" **It's just a scythe, Tai." Ruby matter of factly said.**

"Feels real weird for her to use your name and not call you 'Dad'." Yang cringed.

"Well, she _is_ a demon." Taiyang said, "They don't give a shit about familial bonds."

"They don't give much of a shit about anything." Ruby told him. "Except maybe killing and general debauchery."

" **You really have gone dark."**

 **A/N: Fight scene was paced to NF's WHY, if you were wondering where the chapter's title came from.**


	15. The Scientist - Remnant 96

**This universe began with a piano slowly playing over a slow pull out that started on Ruby's face. Her eyes shot open, and it could be seen that she was lying in a white shirt with her arm thrown over her head.**

"Something's not right." Taiyang immediately noticed something off, "I don't know what, but something's not right."

" **Come up to meet you," she slowly sang, "tell ya I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are." It faded to a wide shot, revealing Ruby to be laying on a stripped mattress atop a dirty, beige tile floor. Many of the tiles were cracked and littered with graffiti and various other markings.**

"Is it perhaps where she's located?" Weiss asked.

"No." Tai said, sniffing the air like a dog, "it's something else." He pauses his sniffing only to continue again a moment later.

" **I had to find you," the camera continued to dolley out, "tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart." Another fade to a medium shot of Ruby lying in the same position as before, but this time her head was turned to her right—towards the camera. However, she was not looking at the camera, but rather straight up.**

" **Tell me your secrets," her head jostled somewhat unnaturally, as did her arms. "And ask me your questions," her left arm moved from her side to her waist in a weird way.**

"That was a very unnatural movement." Blake pointed out.

"It was too… quick… I think." Jaune agreed.

 **Her body continued to jostle as she continued to sing, "oh, let's go back to the start." In the background, a cyclist could be seen pedaling by in reverse by a wall of graffiti.**

"It's in reverse!" Yang sprung to her feet, pointing a finger at the screen.

"Sit down!" Weiss scolded.

"Should I do that in reverse…. or?" Weiss didn't even bother responding.

 **Ruby got up without the aid of her hands or feet, just kinda standing up with her arms and legs flailing around. Once she was settled in a normal standing position, she grabbed her arm and continued to sing, "Running in circles," another cyclist pedaled by as the camera continued to dolley out, "coming up tails," the camera cut again, this time to Ruby's side, spinning from her left side to her right side. "Heads on a science apart." Fade to the cyclist doing a sick trick that I don't know the name of and can't even begin to describe, but let's try anyway. He like, spins around the entire bike—leaving the seat and jumping on the front—by the handlebars.**

 **Slow fade back to Ruby, this time in a different location, it would seem, as she continues to sing, "nobody said it was easy," she's walking backwards down the street as everyone else around her does the same, "It's such a shame for us to part,"**

"Sounds like this one is about relationships again." Qrow said, "and about how fragile and fleeting they are."

"Wow, man." Sun said, "that was kinda deep."

"Yeah, Uncle Qrow's an experienced Huntsman, so he's pretty wise at times." Yang complimented her uncle.

"Naw," Qrow said, dismissively waving her off, "I just sound smart when I'm drunk. I dunno what the fuck I'm talking about."

"It's true." The god of light spoke up. They were all suddenly reminded of her presence, turning to look at her. She was working on something in the back of the room, a pair of reading glasses fixed to her face and a journal in her lap. "What?" She asked. "I'm just doing some work while you enjoy your flicks!"

 **slow fade to Ruby hopping a brick wall… in reverse, then fade back to her walking down the street backwards, but this is a different street; we can see cars and more commercial like buildings as she passes by.**

" **Nobody said it was easy," she backs up next to a laundromat, leaning against the graffiti littered shutter, "no one ever said it would be this hard." Another cyclist passed by in front of her.**

 **Slow fade again to her walking in what looks like a park, and I don't feel that I need to specify that everything she does in this is in reverse, but I will anyway, for your sake. She jumps off a ledge, in reverse, and continues to walk—in reverse. "Oh take me back to the start."**

"Watching things happen in reverse is so cool!" Nora suddenly spoke up. Yang and Pyrrha nodded in agreement, while the others didn't put much thought into it.

 **She passes by a reverse basketball game, then a wooden fence covered in shrubbery and vines, "I was just guessing," slow pan around her as she continues to walk down the street.**

" **At numbers and figures," she grabs at a few of the vines as she passes by, "pulling the puzzles apart."**

"I've been trying to listen to the lyrics and figure out what's going on based on what I'm hearing," Blake said, "but I honestly can't tell you much other than; she's walking down the street in reverse.

 **Ruby now walks among a railroad track, somewhat lethargically, but not straight down the railroad tracks, more like horizontally across several sets of tracks. She can no longer be seen singing, but it can be heard playing over her walking.**

"She doesn't look happy." Tai noted.

"Of course she doesn't," Qrow butt in, "She's clearly an adult. Name one happy adult!" Tai had a smug grin on his face as he went to happily prove his old teammate wrong, only to slowly realize that he had no examples. His grin faded, and he promptly shut his face-hole.

" **Questions of science, science and progress." Extreme wide shot of Ruby walking amongst the railroad tracks, carefully stepping over each one. "Do not speak as loud as my heart." It cuts again to a medium shot and she is now walking down the length of a railroad track but only for a moment, as it fades to black and then fades to an extreme wide of Ruby walking into a forest.**

" **Tell me you love me," cut to her walking down—er, up? If you played the footage that has already been reversed forwards, she would be walking down the hill, but as a fully edited music video, she is walking backwards up the hill.**

" **Come back and haunt me." Cut to Ruby's back as she walks through a dark forest.**

"I'm getting the impression it's a dead person she's singing to." Neptune quickly gathered.

"I hope not." Taiyang grumbled.

"I'll explain who the song is about after the showing." Ruby absently said.

" **Oh, what a rush to the start." She leans against a tree to sing that last part.**

" **Running in circles,"**

 **Ruby can now be seen running backwards, then it cuts to her jumping. And watching leaves float up a tree. "Chasing our tails," walking and singing, and then tossing a stick into the darkness. "Coming back as we are." She walks for a moment and it cuts to a black jacket lying among the briar littered ground of the forest in the middle of the day.**

" **Nobody said it was easy," she tosses the jacket aside in reverse, so she's really catching it and putting it on. Her face is that of someone who has seen a delorean hit eighty-eight miles per hour, or for those of you who aren't eighties film nerds; 'some serious shit'.**

"Why does she look like she's in shock?" Ren suddenly asked.

"I don't like it." Jaune added.

"Yeah, but the song's a banger." Yang said, trying to lighten the mood. Sun nodded in agreement.

" **Oh it's such a shame for us to part." She walks backwards in the forest, and out of the forest.**

" **Nobody said it was easy." She's now walking backwards into a field. Something could be seen in the field, but it couldn't be made out what it was.**

"Is that a body?" Weiss was the first to notice it.

 **Cut to reveal that it's a body. Yang's body..**

"Yes!" Yang shouted, "I'm finally in one!"

"But you're dead." Blake pointed out.

"And? No such thing as bad screen time."

"But you're dead."

"First off, I can't die. I'm invincible. Second; even if I could die, this is a music video and that is not an actress. So I'm clearly not actually dead." Weiss and Blake tried so hard to find a hole in their teammate's logic, but they just couldn't—aside from the obvious inability to process death, but they just assumed she was kidding there… she wasn't.

" **No one ever said it would be so hard." Ruby backed up, in the background until it cut to her back, as she continued to move. It then cut again to her getting into the car.**

 **Into the driver's seat. "I'm going back to the start." Slow pan around the car until it cut to the inside as Ruby woke up from seemingly being knocked unconscious, but in reverse. The car bounced a little and glass flew up around the body, the body going with it and being transported slowly back into the car, repairing the windshield as it went. The car flipped front over back, then rolled on its side up a hill as Ruby began to harmonize.**

Yang laughed out loud at that. "It looks so stupid!" She chuckled.

 **The car broke through a wooden fence and returned to the road, swerving to miss a truck and then continuing on its reverse route.**

 **Ruby laughed and they watched Yang take a jacket off, place it in the backseat and put her seatbelt on. If it hadn't been in reverse, then she would have actually taken her seatbelt off, grabbed the jacket and put it on.**

"This whole thing is an ad for seat belts?!" Sun suddenly shouted. "Are you kidding me?!"

"You said you'd tell us who the song was about after the showing." Taiyang reminded the god of light.

"Right," she said, "it's not about anyone. Ruby wrote it because she needed one more song for an album and thought the chords sounded 'lovely', so she wrote an entire song around them."

"Lyrics like that don't come without inspiration!" Weiss pointed out.

"She said in an interview that it's about how 'it's weird that whatever else is on your mind, whether it's the downfall of global economics or terrible environmental troubles, the thing that always gets you most is when you really like someone'. She then later said in another interview that 'The Scientist'—the song's name—is Jaune, but then failed to elaborate on what that meant."

"So it's not about anyone?" Jaune asked.

"That's exactly what I said, yes."

"But you also said it was about Jaune." Pyrrha added.

"I said that Ruby said that The Scientist is Jaune. I didn't say that it was about Jaune."

"What's the difference?" Yang asked.

"If Jaune was The Scientist, then it would mean that the song was written from his perspective, not about him."

"I'm confused." Jaune interjected. "Wouldn't the song still be about me if it was written from my perspective?"

"I-I guess." The GoL said, "I give up!"

 **A/N: I absolutely love this song, not just for how beautiful it sounds, but also because the music video is just one of the best music videos I've ever seen.**


	16. Sources Cited

**A/N: So, I've had a couple people ask for sources, and I'm lazy, so rather than PMing them, or editing each chapter to show the source at the end, I'm just gonna add the sources into this chapter and in any future chapters.**

 **Chapter 1 - Supernatural S4E1 "Lazarus Rising"**

 **Chapter 2 - Money &Fame by NEEDTOBREATHE (Music video has been entirely made up)**

 **Chapter 3 - Red Vs Blue S13 Finale**

 **Chapter 4 - Supernatural S6E22 "The Man Who Knew Too Much"**

 **Chapter 5 - Ghostbusters (1984)**

 **Chapter 6 - Castle On The Hill by Ed Sheeran**

 **Chapter 7 - X-Men: Apocalypse**

 **Chapter 8 - Supernatural S11E20 "Don't Call Me Shurley"**

 **Chapter 9 - Assassin's Creed: Revelations Trailer**

 **Chapter 10 - The Flash S1E23 "Fast Enough"**

 **Chapter 11 - Parking Lot by blink182 (Music video has been mostly made up)**

 **Chapter 12 - Halo 2**

 **Chapter 13 - Game Grumps (D)animated: MARK ZUCKERBERG! and Game Grumps Animated: I HATE SUBWAY!**

 **Chapter 14 - Supernatural S10E2 "Reichenbach" (With some large differences)**

 **Chapter 15 - The Scientist by Coldplay**


End file.
